Birds of a Feather
by chibifurby
Summary: Optimus Primal and the other Maximals left Earth for Cybertron as Tigatron and Airazor are brought back to Earth by the Vok. Now they must find a way back while defending the planet from the threats that may still linger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Our agent was terminated."

"What shall we do with these two now?"

"They are unneeded now, either terminate them too, or send them back."

"But their fellow comrades are leaving Nexus Earth. They will be…alone."

"Their comrades will return in time and they also have other comrades in wait."

"But-"

"Their essences were extracted, they were combined, they formed a new, and they were destroyed. We have no further use for them. Get rid of them at once."

"At once."

There was a flash of blue light and the bodies of Tigatron and Airazor vanished and descended upon Earth. As the light approached the ground, the bodies of Tigatron and Airazor materialized and fell the rest of the way down. They fell into the canyon that the Maximal base was situated. They were woken up by the sound of a large engine firing up. Tigatron got to his feet and looked up just in time to see the Autobot shuttle fly overhead.

"By the Matrix, what is that?!" he shouted over the sound of the engine.

Airazor looked up as well, mouth slightly agape. "I don't know," she said. As the shuttle started to fly further away, a thought hit her. She brought her arm close to her face and spoke into the communicator in her arm. "Optimus, Optimus this is Airazor, can you hear me?" Static. "Slag!"

Tigatron tried to make contact too. "Optimus, this is Tigatron, is anyone out there?!"

Airazor though her hands up in exasperation. "Where is everyone?" she asked no one in particular.

"More importantly, where are we?" said Tigatron, looking around the canyon.

Airazor looked around the canyon too. "I have no idea," she muttered. "We never saw this canyon on any of our recons, did we?"

Tigatron shook his head. "Let's check it out," he said, motioning down the canyon and started waking down the path.

Airazor nodded and ran to catch up. They walk for several cycles until they reached the entrance of the just abandoned base of the Maximals.

Tigatron tapped Airzaor's shoulder and pointed at the auto-guns situated at either side of the large door. "Looks like Rhionx'," commented Tigatron, "I don't get why we were so close to them and we still didn't make contact."

"Lets go in and say hi," said Airazor, excitedly, "they'll all be so happy to see us again." She giggled, "I can already see Cheetor's reaction."

Tigatron chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure they'll be very pleased to see us."  
"Don't get your hopes up," came a raspy voice from behind them.

They spun around to see both Dinobot and Depthcharge, reduced to a near scrap state, supporting one another. Airazor pointed her wrist mounted missiles at the two, but Tigatron, gently pushed her arm down.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by "Don't get our hopes up?" asked Tigatron.

"You know me as Dinobot, though I really am just his clone, and this is Depthcharge. And I meant don't get your hopes up trying to find the rest of the Maximals for they have already left Earth and heading back to Cybertron," said Dinobot, limping towards the entrance of the ark's cavern. "Now, excuse us, we am in desperate need of the CR chamber."

Dinobot and Depthcharge walked past Airazor and Tigatron and entered the cavern.

"You mean that…" Airazor looked up into the sky, "We're alone here? That can't be."

"Airazor…" Tigatron found nothing to say to try and comfort her, for he was just as saddened by this news. Airazor was shaking and Tigatron placed a hand on her shoulder.

Airazor looked up at Tigatron, then at the floor. Suddenly, she wrenched her arm out of Tigerton's grasp and ran off, away from the Ark's cavern, transformed into her beast mode, and flew off.

"Airazor!" shouted Tigatron, and was about to chase after her when he heard a voice behind him.

"Let her go," Depthcharge said.

Tigatron turned to face him. "W-what happened here?" Tigatron asked in a shaking voice.

Depthcharge motioned to the Ark's cavern, and Tigatron followed, giving one last look in the direction Airazor flew off in.

It was a few megacycles until Depthcharge and Dinobot were fully repaired, both having sustained heave damage. Tigatron had spoken to both of their core-conscious while they healed. They explain everything from the "Metalhunter" to the Nemesis.

Tigatron listened to their story, trying to take everything in. It wasn't until the story was finished that Airazor returned.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I got lost on the way back," though this was an obvious lie.

She walked off into the corridors and found the sleeping chambers of the other Maximals. She entered the rooms and found the one that was occupied by Cheetor and entered. A lot of the stuff was left behind. Many different halo-maps of Cybertron, assortments of random Earth items, and several other items were scattered around the room. She took another step inside the room and stepped on something. She looked down to see a picture frame. She bent down, picked up the picture frame, and looked at it. It was a picture of her, Cheetor, Rhinox, and Tigatron, standing in front of the Axalon's entrance. She sat down staring at the photograph when Tigatron walked in. He knocked on the door to get her attention, and she looked up.

Tigatron walked over to the bed and sat down, one arm wrapped around Airazor's waist. "You okay?" asked Tigatron. Airazor glared at him. "Sorry, standard question."

"I just can't believe they're gone," Airazor said in a soft voice, still staring at the photograph in her hand. "I've always imagined that when they returned to Cybertron, we'd be in the ship with them."

"I know just how you feel," said Tigatron, trying his best to comfort her.

Just then, Depthcharge walked in. "Sorry to disturb this tender moment, but we got a problem," he said.

Tigatron stood up. "What is it?" he asked.

"Three stasis pods have been knocked out of Earths orbit and crashed on Earth," Depthcharge explained as Airazor got to her feet too. "Their have been damages to the pods and if we don't retrieve them and give them a form within the next half a megacycle, they're gone."

"We got to hurry then," Airazor said quickly and, before anyone else could say something, she left the room.

Tigatron and Depthcharge followed Airazor and met up with Dinobot on the upper level. They each split up, Tigatron and Dinobot going off into the plains to find one of the pods, Depthcharge into the ocean to try and find another, and Airazor headed off to the jungle to find the third.

It didn't take long until Airazor stumbled onto the stasis pod in a clearing in the jungle. Upon inspection, the pod didn't seem too badly damaged to her, apart from that the DNA scanner had to be switched on manually. After starting the DNA scan, Airazor watched as the pod started to scan the area for a suitable form for the protoform to have. After the scan was complete, the changes had begun. There was a flash of bright light, causing Airazor to shield her eyes, and the pod opened up. She looked up to see the new Maximal sit up inside the pod.

The Maximal brought a hand up to his head. "Ow, my aching head," he winced. He looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're on the planet Earth," said Airazor, causing the newly awakened Maximal to spin around.

"Who are you?" he asked, and he looked at himself, examining his arms, legs, and body. "More importantly, who am I? They only thing that comes to mind is Skyhunter."

"Then Skyhunter's your name," said Airazor, the corners of her mouth twitched.

"But what if it's someone else's name? What if it's your name?" asked Skyhunter.

"My name's not Skyhunter, don't worry," said Airazor, who started to laugh slightly. 'Obviously this was a very kind Maximal with a shot memory chip,' she thought. "My name's Airazor." She extended a hand to help Skyhunter out of the pod.

He was about Tigatron's height and looked like a larger version of Airazor, though with a white, gold, and brown color.

"Aw…beautiful name for a beautiful being," he said, bowing slightly.

"Sorry, flattery won't get you anywhere, big guy," Airazor joked, slapping Skyhunter's chest plate lightly with the back of her hand.

Skyhunter clicked his fingers. "Darn," he said with a laugh. "So, what do we do, now that you've rescued me from that cramped pod?"

"I suggest we head back to our 'home' before we start getting Energon build-up," replied Airazor, "It'll be quicker if we used our beast forms."

"And how do we do that?" Skyhunter asked, helplessly.

"You really don't know anything do you?" asked Airazor.

"Sorry," said Skyhunter, guiltily.

Airazor waved it off. "That's alright," she said. "The transformation is voice activated. Just say…'beast mode.'" As she said that, she changed into a large peregrine falcon. "Now, you try."

Skyhunter nodded. "Beast mode," he said, changing him into a white colored falcon with golden and brown stripes along his back and tail. Skyhunter looked himself over. "Cool," he remarked.

Airazor couldn't help gazing at the white falcon in front of her. A swift, kind, and powerful looking beast he was. She suddenly realized what she was doing and broke out of her reverie. "Shall we get going then?" she asked.

"By all means," replied Skyhunter, wait for her to lead, and they both took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Airazor and Skyhunter flew back to the Ark's cavern. Airazor started to fill Skyhunter in on what they were doing on Earth and what they were up against, or what she thought they were up against. Airazor expected him to complain at their situation, like Rattrap would, being caught up in a fight when they were merely an exploration team. On top of all that, he had a scraped memory chip, so he doesn't even remember anything before his awakening. But he didn't say a thing against it, he just accepted it. Eventually, Airazor ran out of things to discuss, so they started to fly in silence.

"It's beautiful up here," Skyhunter suddenly commented. Airazor looked above her and saw Skyhunter looking down. "It's so full of life. Is it like this on Cybertron too?"

Airazor realized what Skyhunter was talking about and looked down too. "Honestly, I don't know," Airazor said, looking down at the passing landscape. "I actually can here the same way as you. No recollection of anything before this."

"That's too bad," said Skyhunter. "But, this place is great, it's so full of life," he repeated.

'Finally someone who I can relate to,' thought Airazor. No one has ever been able see the Earth as she has. Sure Tigatron had the same love of Earth like herself, one of the reasons she loved him so much, but Skyhunter was up in the sky with her, seeing things that others like Tigatron could not from the ground.

They flew the rest of the way back in silence, taking in the scenery. When they arrived, they saw Tigatron, Dinobot, Depthcharge, and someone new walking towards the entrance. Skyhunter and Airazor flew over them, waving as best they could while staying in the air. The group on the ground saw them and waved back.

"Are those the others you told me about?" asked Skyhunter.

Airazor nodded. "The white one with black stripes is Tigatron; he was the first protoform to be found by the other Maximals. The other white one is Dinobot; he was originally a Predacon but turned traitor and joined our side."

"Predacon? You mean the ones we're supposed to fight?" asked Skyhunter.

"Yeah," Airazor nodded.

"He's sort of creepy looking," Skyhunter said nervously.

"Join the club," said Airazor, nodding, "Though he didn't always look like that. I still don't know what happened to him."

"And the other two?" asked Skyhunter, landing in front of the cavern's entrance.

"The blue one is Depthcharge but I don't know the last one," Airazor said, landing next to Skyhunter. "There were two other pods besides yours that fell to Earth."

"Two others?" Skyhunter wondered, "but there's only one you didn't know, where's the other one?"

Airazor opened her beak to reply, thought about it and closed it. "I don't know," she finally said, "Maybe they couldn't get to it?"

Skyhunter shrugged. "So how do we change back out of these forms?" he asked.

"It's a voice command again," explained Airazor, "Say it like this: Airazor, Maximize!" She transformed into her robot form. "Except with your name."

Skyhunter nodded. "Skyhunter, Maximize!" he said, changing into his robot form too.

The four other Maximals caught up to Skyhunter and Airazor.

"What happened to the other stasis pod?" asked Airazor.

Dinobot gave a heavy sigh. "Depthcharge claims that he saw Tarantulas take off with it," he said.

"I saw the slaggin' spider lug the pod out of the water and take off with it," said Depthcharge. "Naturally I gave chase but Quickstrike got me from behind."

"On the bright side, we got two out of the three pods, right?" said Tigatron.

"So, assuming that Waspinator is still with them, we have six fighters while he has only five," said Dinobot.

"We are not sure what the enemy is capable of," said the unknown Maximal, wisely. "Even if we have more people, they may still be able overpower us."

"Excellent point," Tigatron said.

Airazor looked the new Maximal up and down. Slightly taller than Airazor, with a tanish color in her armor, and having the form of a lioness, the Maximal looked like she would much rather not fight if it could be helped, like a certain gorilla Airazor knew.

The Maximal saw Skyhunter looking down at her with a puzzled look on his face, she held out a hand. "My name is Lio," she said, "You must be the other rescued protofrom."

"Skyhunter," Skyhunter nodded, taking the hand offered to him. "How did you know I was the other rescued protoform?"

"Well, Tigatron described Airazor with great detail," said Lio, causing Airazor to look embarrassed and Tigatron to look away from the others, "I figured that you couldn't be her."

"Why don't we move this conversation inside?" suggested Depthcharge, walking past the rest and through the metal doors.

The others followed. Depthcharge took Tigatron, Lio, Skyhunter, and Dinobot around the base, and assigning them different tasks, depending on their abilities. They found out that Lio was more of a scientist than anything else and that Skyhunter was extremely well with handling technology, though both said that they will fight if necessary. While the tour was underway, Airazor retreated to Cheetor's quarters again and lied down on the recharging bed. She decided that she would have to accept that they were left on Earth until the other Maximals realized that they were still on Earth and come back to get them. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

She looked up. "Come in," she said to the closed door.

Skyhunter walked in. "You ok? You disappeared on us," he said, as Airazor sat up.

"Yeah, well… I guess I'm still thinking about the others that left," she said, swinging her legs off the bed.

Skyhunter nodded. "It's always sad to know that your friends left you with out even saying a goodbye."

"Though I really don't think I can blame them," said Airazor, looking up at Skyhunter, who was standing in front of her. "After all, they thought that Tigatron and I were scraped." Skyhunter made a noise of sympathy. "Well, it's best if we don't worry about that and worry about what's going on now, don't you think." Skyhunter gave a small nod. "So, do you remember anything at all before now?" Skyhunter thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Shame."

Suddenly, Tigatron stuck his head in. "Hey, Airazor," he said. "Depthcharge feels that we should keep someone monitoring the cameras during the night. Who knows what that scheming spider could be up to? He says that you should take first shift and Skyhunter the second," he said, with a nod to Skyhunter.

They both nodded and Tigatron left to his quarters.

There was a short silence in the room. Then Airazor finally stood up. "Well, better head on up then, shouldn't I?" she said, stretching slightly.

"Do you want someone to stay with you?" Skyhunter said, holding the door open for Airazor.

"No, I'll be fine," she said, stepping though the doorway. "Besides, you'll have to stay up during the second shift, you'll need you're energy."

"I've been sleeping for who knows how long in that stasis pod," Skyhunter said, throwing his arms up in the air for emphasis. Then in a softer tone, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Airazor thought about it for a cycle. She glanced at Tigatron's door. "Alright, I guess I could use the company," she said.

Skyhunter smiled, and they went up in the elevator.

It was a rather quiet night. Skyhunter had left for a little in the middle of Airazor's shift and came back with you cups of steaming beverages.

"I have no clue what these are but they smell really good," he said, handing one to Airazor.

Airazor laughed, her feet propped up on the console. "Should we have you test it first?" she asked. She accepted the cup from Skyhunter. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's eatable." She took a sip of the beverage. Her face light up and she gave a soft sigh of content. "It's delicious. Try it."

Skyhunter took a sip of his own beverage. "Wow, you're right. This is good"

"I bet this is what Rattrap used to keep himself awake," said Airazor.

"That or he just never stayed up," said Skyhunter, with a small laugh.

Airazor laughed too. "That's believable," she said, taking another sip of her drink.

Skyhunter sat down on another console and turned it on.

"What cha doing?" asked Airazor, looking over at Skyhunter.

"Just seeing if there was anything that's on these computers," said Skyhunter, going through file after file of information. He spotted an unfinished program. He looked at the file name. "Sentinel? What the heck is that?"

"It's the security system that Rhinox created," said Airazor. "I don't know why he would want to recreate it."

"Maybe it was destroyed or stole by those Predacons," Skyhunter shrugged. "I think I could finish it from here…"

Skyhunter started to type on the console and stayed silent for the rest of Airazor's shift. When the time had come to switch, Skyhunter looked over at Airazor and found her asleep in her chair. Skyhunter laughed softly and stood up. He went to the central console and pressed a few buttons, causing Airazor's chair to shift over slightly and the chair that he had occupied to move over next to Airazor's. Skyhunter sat down in his own chair, watching over the monitors. Airazor gave a soft moan and fell lightly onto Skyhunter's shoulder, breathing softly. Skyhunter laughed again and began his shift.

* * *

Hello people, Chibifurby here. I need to ask for your help here. What is considered as a cycle, megacycle, nanocycle, etc.? If anyone knows, please tell me. It'll help me not to get people confused by using the wrong term. Thanks all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time Airazor woke up, she found herself in Cheetor's room.

"How did I get here?" Airazor asked aloud.

"Skyhunter carried you here after his shift," said a voice from her right.

She looked around to see Tigatron sitting next to the bed.

"You slept for half a solar cycle, have a good sleep?" asked Tigatron.

"Pretty good," said Airazor, stretching out. "Where's… Skyhunter?"

"Out on recon," Tigatron said simply.

"So early?" Airazor said in surprise. "But he had monitor duty. Wouldn't he be too tired?"

"He said that he should try and be more useful and more often," said Tigatron.

"But if he doesn't even take care of himself, how will he be of any use to anyone?" asked Airazor.

Tigatron shrugged. "Who knows what that guy's thinking," he said.

"Well, at least his' helping out, so let's give the guy a break," suggested Airazor.

"He and Lio both," nodded Tigatron. "They're both doing everything they can think of to help."

"It's more than what Rattrap did," laughed Airazor.

"All too true," said Tigatron.

"Yo, we gotta move people," Depthcharge said, coming in to the room. "Skyhunter's found two another pods. And what's worse, Tarantulas has five other Predacons with him and are gaining on him."

"We got to help him," cried Airazor, "As far as we know, he's probably has had no previous training combat."

"Not only that, he has six Predacons on his tail," said Tigatron.

"Let's move it then!" said Depthcharge.

Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Depthcharge, and Lio all charged towards Skyhunter's position. When they reached his location, a large fight had already begun. They found Quickstrike, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur on the gound, all in stasis lock.

"Terrorsaur? Scorponok? Didn't they disappear after the quantum surge?" asked Tigatron.

"Knowing Tarantulas, he probably dug them up again," said Dinobot.

"But Skyhunter doing all this damage? Not even an experienced fighter could fight six enemies, take out three, and stay in the fight," said Depthcharge.

"That's doesn't matter, we got to help him," said Airazor.

"She's right," replied Lio, "No matter how well he faired, he will need help."

"Let's stop standing around, then," said Dinobot.

They all raced forward, towards the fight.

They saw Skyhunter in the air, fighting off a transformed Inferno, a transmetal. On the ground, another Maximal and a new Predacon were fighting. Skyhunter saw the others.

"Go after Tatantulas," he shouted, "He took a couple of mechanical dinosaurs towards the second pod."

"The Transmetal Velociraptors?" asked Dinobot.

"Must be, let's go," said Depthcharge.

"But, Skyhunter…" called Airazor.

"We can't worry about that! We have to get to that pod, now let's go!" shouted Depthcharge, he, Lio, Tigatron, and Dinobot already running off.

"Go!" shouted Skyhunter, "Howl and I can take care of these two!"

Airazor hesitated for a moment, nodded, and was about to fly off when the new Predacon broke away from the new Maximal, Howl, and headed for Airazor.

"Look out!" shouted Howl.

The Predacon flew up and made a clean hit on Airazor's back with a long blade, knocking her out, before being tackled to the ground by Howl.

"Airazor," Tigatron and Skyhunter both shouted, as Airazor began to fall.

"She'll be alright, keep going!" shouted Depthcharge to Tigatron.

"But-"

"That's an order!" Depthcharge interrupted.

As Tigatron ran off, Airazor fell at a rapid pace. Angered, Skyhunter launched a last round of missiles, which were ejected from his extended wings, at Inferno, knocking him into stasis lock. He raced after Airazor's falling body. He managed to catch her just before she hit the floor. He sighed with relief.

"If she hit the ground at that height, there's no telling what could have happened," muttered Skyhunter, as Howl knocked the last Predacon into stasis lock.

"What do we do now?" asked Howl, extremely damaged with her left arm completely non-functional.

Skyhunter didn't look much better than Howl. "We better head back and hope the others can make it back with the pod," he said, walking back to their base.

Half a megacycle later, Depthcharge and the others returned with a new Maximal, Hopper, in the form of a Kangaroo.

"Hiyamates, miname'sHopper. What'syours?" He said all of this extremely fast and in an Australian accent and extended his hand.

"Skyhunter," Skyhunter took Hopper's outstretched hand. "It's always good to see new faces.

"You understood that?" asked Howl, who was sitting next to Skyhunter.

"He said seven words. How hard could that be to understand?" asked Skyhunter.

"He said it faster than Rattrap could gobble up a wad of chesse," said Airazor.

All three of them were pretty much patched up.

"Airazor!" Tigatron came through the door at that time. "Are you ok?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Airazor nodded. "I'm fine," she said, placing her hand on Tigatron. "Though, if Skyhunter didn't catch me like he did, I don't think that I would've made it."

"And you wanted us to just move on?!" Tigatron shouted at Depthcharge.

"Look, our main priority is to retrieve those pods before Tarantulas does," said Depthcharge, standing his ground.

"So, that's worth the life of a fellow Maximal?!" Tigatron continued to shout, grasping Depthcharge's shoulders.

Depthcharge calmly swatted Tigatron's hands away. "If we can't even obtain a single pod because we worry about others, we might as well just surrender," said Depthcharge. "Who knows how many more pods are in Earth's orbit, but if Tarantulas get his hands on any more, he may be able to overpower us. Remember this, those who can't even complete a mission, are nothing put trash, a waste of space."

"You're absolutely right," Skyhunter suddenly said. Everyone in the room stared at Skyhunter, even Depthcharge. "Those who can't even complete simple retrieval missions are nothing but trash." Tigatron, Lio, and Hopper looked at Skyhunter in shook, Airazor looked hurt, and Howl looked at him in disbelief. Skyhunter stood up. "But, those who don't even look out for their, comrades, their friends, their…loved ones, they're even worse than trash."

"GET IT THROUGH YOUR PROCESSORS!" shouted Depthcharge.

"NO YOU GET IT THOUGH _YOUR_ PROCESSOR, CAPTIAN MINNOW!" Skyhunter shouted back. "If you're willing to sacrifice your comrades just to achieve victory, then you've got the wrong team. We will complete the missions at hand and have no need for losing one in the process. If there is no other alternative, we'll just have to fail the mission then. It does not matter how many Tarantulas gets, we will just have to change them back when this is all over."

"You think that it's that easy?! THIS IS WAR! I am most experienced in this type of stuff, I know what is to be expected. Sacrifices will be needed. Oh, and change the Predacons back did you say? That's laughable. Do you really think Tarantulas will make it so easy that we can just turn them back?!"

"No, I honestly don't, but if we must sacrifice our one of our own to achieve victory, we are no better than them! This 'war' will be pointless killing."

Depthcharge glared at Skyhunter for several clicks. "Get out of my sight!"

Skyhunter snorted, turned around, and left, going down the elevator shaft. As soon as the elevator reappeared, Howl ran over to it and went down after Skyhunter. Depthcharge looked at the descending elevator in disgust, turn around, and stalked off. Hopper opened his mouth to say something but Lio placed a hand on his shoulder. Hopper looked up and Lio shook her head. Hopper closed his mouth. Lio nodded towards the cavern's entrance, Hopper nodded, and they both left. Dinobot just sighed and left. All that was left were Tigatron and Airazor. They stayed there in silence for a few cycles.

"Maybe Depthcharge is right," mumbled Airazor, suddenly. "Maybe I am just a waste of space."

"No you're not," said Tigatron, wrapping his arms around Airazor.

"I was no use out there," said Airazor, heavily. "Taken out in one hit. If that continues to happen, I'll just get in the way."

"Airazor…" Tigatron was at a lost for words, too saddened to see Airazor like that to think of something to say.

"I think I'll just go to bed now," Airazor muttered.

She got up before Tigatron could reply and went down the elevator. When she reached the bottom, she saw Howl standing outside one of the quarters, leaning against the wall.

"Is Skyhunter in there?" Airazor asked. Howl nodded. "I'm just going to go say thanks and good night…"

Airazor walked up to the door and was about to knock, when Howl suddenly pulled her away from the door. Just as Airazor was out of the door way, the door opened and a chair flew out.

"Didn't hit anyone did I?" asked Skyhunter from inside the room.

"You almost hit Airazor," said Howl, calmly.

"Tell her I'm sorry…" said Skyhunter.

"Tell her yourself, she's right here," said Howl.

Skyhunter said nothing, and Howl let Airazor enter the room. Airazor looked around to see the place a mess. The desk was overturned, various metal pieces lining the floor, and the recharging bed was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

"You ok?" asked Airazor, tentatively.

"Yeah," Skyhunter said, panting slightly. "Just in a bad mood right now."

"I can tell," said Airazor, looking around the room again.

Skyhunter picked up the thrown bed and placed it in its original corner before sitting back down on it. He let out a sigh, placing his head in his hands, elbows on his knees.

"God I must have sounded stupid," mumbled Skyhunter, "I don't even know most things about this team. I could be completely wrong and just made a fool out of myself."

"No, you were completely right, and Depthcharge is just being himself," said Airazor, sitting down next to Skyhunter. "Don't let it bother you."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't worry about it," said Airazor, cutting him off. "You know, I haven't even thanked you for saving me."

"Not needed," Skyhunter said, head still sitting in his hands.

"Don't worry about it," Airazor repeated, Wrapping her arms around Skyhunter's chest. "You did what you thought was right, and I thank you for that."

Skyhunter smiled, placing a hand on Airazor. Howl, who was still outside, smiled to herself and walked off to her own room. Airazor placed a soft kiss on Skyhunter's cheek, said goodnight and thanks again, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Imbeciles!"

Tarantulas was pacing in front of the other Predacons. They were all currently in the command center of the current Predacon headquarters.

"Useless pieces of scrap!" he shouted at them. "You couldn't even get one stasis pod away from one Maximal!"

"But, boss, there was two of them," said Scorponok, fearfully.

"Only after the first activated the stasis pod," Tarantulas continued to shout, "you should be luck that your cores accepted the shell programs, or you would have been placed in the scrap yard."

"Yes, boss," said Scorponok quickly.

"What will I do with you guys?" Tarantulas asked himself.

"May I give a suggestion, royalty?" asked Inferno. With a wave of Tarantulas' hand, he continued. "Since the Transmetal transformation was a success with my body, why not attempt it on the others?"

Tarantulas looked like he was about to shout at Inferno but then Tarantulas thought about what Inferno said. "That's not a bad idea, not a bad one indeed."

"Thank you my queen," Inferno saluted.

"How did Megatron put up with you guys I'll never know," Tarantulas said, shaking his head.

* * *

Howl walked out of the elevators the next morning and approached Hopper, who was watching the monitors that Airazor and Skyhunter were watching the night before.

"Have you seen Skyhunter lately?" she asked Hopper. "I've looked everywhere and that bird's no where to be found."

"Yepper. Birdy said he'll be out on recon," Hopper said, this time in a slower, more normal speed than before.

"Monitor duty getting the better of you?" asked Howl, playfully, as she watched Hopper yawn.Rather than denying it, Hopper nodded. "How long ago did Skyhunter leave?"

"Maybe a half a megacycles ago," Hopper shrugged.

Then, Airazor and Tigatron ascended from the elevator.

"Hey, has anyone seen-"

"Skyhunter? He's out on recon again," said Howl.

"Again?" Airazor asked in amazement.

"That kids over his own head," Tigatron said, shaking his head.

"If he's a kid, then, by the matrix, what do you call me?" asked Airazor.

Tigatron tried his best to take back what he said. "I meant no offense by saying that, Airazor."

"None taken," Airazor blinked in confusion, "I was just asking."

It was Tigatron's turn to blink in confusion. Suddenly, there was a voice coming in over the base's communicator. "This is Skyhunter, I'm under heavy fire, requesting back up. This is Skyhunter, is anyone out there?!"

Airazor ran over to the communication console and practically shouted into it. "Skyhunter, this is Airazor, are you ok?"

"This is Skyhunter, I'm under heavy fire, I repeat, heavy fire! I need back up, now! Is anyone out there?!"

"Skyhunter, can you hear me?! Skyhunter?!" shouted Airazor, but to no avail. They just kept hearing Skyhunter's voice, pleading for any form of backup.

"Hopper, can you get his location?" asked Tigatron.

"Igotit, allright," Hopper said in his usual voice again. "Theonlyproblem, threePreds'avehimsurrounded."

"This is Skyhunter, I need backup now! Can anyone hear me?!" Skyhunter's voice came though the COM system. "Is anyone-AW!!!"

Hopper looked at his monitor in disbelief. "Whatthe- Ihadhim, justananocycleago."

"What do you mean?" asked Howl. "Where's Skyhunter?!"

"Ican'tfindBirdyanywhere," said Hopper, frantically running a search.

"Skyhunter, are you out there?!" Airazor shouted into the COM station.

A mechanical voice spoke up. "Unit, Skyhunter, has been terminated."

The whole room was dead silent. Just then, Depthcharge walked into the room.

"What's everyone standing around for?" asked Depthcharge. "And where's that brat, Skyhunter?"

Something in Howl snapped. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she shouted at Depthcharge. "ALL OF IT!"

"What the slag are you shouting about?" asked Depthcharge, taking a step back.

"It's your fault that Skyhunter is…Skyhunter is…" Howl couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What the slag is going on here?" Depthcharge asked, taken-a-back at Howl's reaction.

"Skyhunter, he's…he's…" Airazor fell to her knees and broke down into sobs, as Tigatron bent down to comfort her.

"What about the brat?" asked Depthcharge, completely confused.

"Birdy's gone," Hopper said, once again in his slow voice, slumping in his chair. "Birdy was scrapped by Preds."

Depthcharge was silent for a moment. Then he said, "No seriously, what happemed?"

Angry, Airazor stood up suddenly and slapped Depthcharge across the face. "He's gone! He's gone and you don't care, do you?!" She shouted at him.

Airazor stormed off out of the base, quickly followed by Howl. Tigatron and Hopper were looking at Depthcharge in complete disgust.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Skyhunter was pulling himself along the ground, towards the Maximal base. His right arm was completely torn off and there was a hole the size of his fist running through his chest, shattering his Maximal beaconing system and any way of communication.

"I… got… to warn... the… others," he said though gritted teeth. "Got… to… inform… them… about Predacon… status…"

"Warning, power reserves 98 depleted," said a computerized voice, "Stasis lock commencing."

"How do you stop this slaggin' thing?! HOWL! AIRAZOR! EVERYBODY! WATCH OUT FOR THE PREDS!!" Skyhunter shouted, before he was thrown into stasis lock.

A shadow fell over Skyhunter. "What should we do with him?" asked Inferno.

"Tarantulas said to get rid of him," replied Quickstrike. "We need to keep the Maxies off of our tails until he can get the others back online as Transmetals."

"Then why don't we return this one to his friends," suggested Inferno, an evil grin appearing on his face. "That'll surely distract those who threaten the colony and the Royalty."

"Man, you may talk funny, but you do come up with great ideas," whooped Quickstrike. "Let's get to it!"

Inferno picked up Skyhunter's body and fly off towards the Maximal base, Quickstrike right behind him, cackling his head off.

* * *

Airazor didn't know where she was headed but she thought she would just let her wings take her to where ever. All of a sudden, Howl pounced on top of Airazor out of nowhere, hiding the both of them behind a fallen tree.

"What the-" Airazor cried out.

"Shh…" Howl placed a finger to her lips and a hand on Airazor's mouth, silencing her.

Airazor listened. She heard multiple scurrying legs. She then wrenched Howl's hand from her mouth. "That couldn't be…could it?" Howl gave her a hard stare. "Sorry, getting my hopes up."

"If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say it's Quickstrike," Howl paused, listening. She even took a few sniffs at the air. "Inferno… the new Predacon, Wild, the one I was fighting… and there's a weird scent…it's a little familiar, but it's mixed with dirt and…burnt metal…"

"How did you…?" Airazor asked.

"Hello…wolf here," Howl said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right," said Airazor.

They peered over the tree and sure enough there past Quickstrike, a boar, and Inferno ran by, all in beast mode. They were all headed towards the Maximal base. In the back, Inferno could be seen dragging something along the road.

"By the Matrix, it can't be…" Airazor muttered, a hand drawn to her mouth.

They could just barely see Skyhunter's body being dragged along the ground. Airazor knew, however, she needed to decide between what her spark said and the logical and obvious choice.

"Howl, we need to get back to the others and tell them what's going on," Airazor whispered, but Howl ignored her.

"How dare you do that to Skyhunter," she yelled, leaping over the tree.

"Look at that, a Maxy came to us instead," said Quickstrike, excitedly, "saves the trouble, doesn't it?"

"What did you do to Skyhunter?!" Howl shouted.

"Nothing compared to what we could do to you," winked Wild.

Howl stepped back several feet in disgust.

As Howl continued to draw the Predacons' attention, Airazor felt that she might as well make the best of their situation. As Howl backed further and further away and the Predacons stepping forward, Airazor ducked around them all and, with a bit of sneaking, she reached Skyhunter's body.

Airazor almost cried aloud at the sight of Skyhunter's body, but she held it in. She lifted Skyhunter's body up from the ground. Though he wasn't that much bigger than herself, she staggered under Skyhunter's weight. As Airazor tried to haul Skyhunter's body, she stepped on some fallen tree branches. The Predacons all turned to see Airazor standing there.

"Oh, slag…" Howl muttered.

"Another one?" said Inferno.

Howl flipped over the Predacons, landing in front of Airazor. Without a moment's hesitation, Howl withdrew an energy whip and flung it at the Predacons. The Predacons shielded themselves from the attack, only to notice that it did not make contact. They looked up to see the place devoid of anything but themselves.

"Hey, where'd those Maxy girls go?" Quickstrike wondered aloud.

"Gone, slag-for-brains, where do you think?" shouted Wild.

"The Royalty will not be pleased with this," murmured Inferno.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Airazor and Howl attempted to bring Skyhunter back to the Maximal base after about a full megacycle's trip and yet they still had not reached the cavern. Airazor had not realized that she had flow that far, and with the fact that none of Skyhunter's weight was supported by himself, Airazor and Howl had a difficult time carrying Skyhunter through the rough terrain. To make matters worse, they had no long range communicator. The only good thing was that they were within a several miles of the base.

"Almost there," Howl panted.

All Airazor could do was nod. Along with a moments rest, Airazor and Howl made it back to the Ark with in the next megacycle. They were greeted by Lio, Hopper, and Tigatron, all relieved to see Skyhunter was alright. Lio and Tigatron both took Skyhunter from Airazor and Howl and they all headed towards the CR chamber. After setting Skyhunter down in the CR chamber and activating it, Lio and Tigatron sat down with the other three.

"So, you find out what happen to him?" asked Lio, in a worried tone.

Airazor and Howl both shook their heads. Lio sighed.

"Wellitcouldabeenworse, yaknow?" said Hopper, happy that Skyhunter was found, "Hecouldaactuallyhavebeen-"

Tigatron put his hand over Hopper's mouth before the kangaroo said anything that may have made the other's upset. Lio glared at Hopper too but turned to Airazor and Howl instead. "How 'bout we get you guys washed up?" she asked.

Airazor and Howl looked at themselves to find them covered in Skyhunter's energon. They had not realized that Skyhunter had bled so much. Airazor shuddered at the sight of it covering her as Howl allowed herself to be lead off for cleaning. Lio turned to look see Airazor hadn't moved.

"You ok?" Lio asked.

Airazor sighed and nodded slightly. "How is he?" she asked.

"I did a scan on him," said Lio, looking crestfallen, "it's not pretty. Other than communicator and beacon being offline, his transforming capabilities are jammed, his optics are okay for the most part but still malfunctioning, and several limbs are complete shot."

"Will he be alright?" asked Airazor.

"If I know my brother, then he'll be fine," Lio nodded, realized hat she said and clapped a hand to her mouth.

It took a little while before Airazor realized what Lio said. "Your…your brother?" Airazor asked aloud.

Lio scrambled forward and placed her hand over Airazor's mouth. "Please don't tell him," she pleaded. "He must not be reminded, got it?"

"Ok…but why?" asked Airazor, prying Lio's hands from her mouth. "Is it something that's dangerous or something like that?"

"It will be if he remembers me," mumbled Lio, flopping down next to Airazor. "You see, he's my older brother. We both signed up to be part of the Axlon exploration team and were both admitted, but Skyhunter wouldn't have it, saying it was too dangerous for me. Even when we were sparklings, he always looked after me, but this time, I just couldn't take no for an answer so I snuck on when he wasn't looking. If he remembers, he'll blow a fuse."

"Then for now, lets not remind him," Airazor nodded, trying to resist her beast mode's argues but still slightly licking the energon on her fingers.

Lio sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said, taking Ariazor's arm and pulling her off to get cleaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He's finally coming out," said Lio happily, sticking her head into Airazor's room.

"Finally, he's been in there for two whole solar cycles," Airazor said, getting up from her bed.

She headed up to the CR chambers just as Skyhunter exited.

"Shyhunter," Airazor called out, waving at him and running over.

"Hey, Airazor," Skyhunter said, smiling. "How are you?"

"The more important question is how are you?" asked Howl, prodding Skyhunter in the chest. "You nearly scared us to death, being in the state you were in."

"Howl, I'm fine," said Skyhunter, exasperated. "See, look, good as new."

"Girl's let him be," said Tigatron, pulling Airazor back to give Skyhunter some room as Hopper pulled on Howl.

Airazor sat on Tigatron's lap, Skyhunter sat down next to them, and Howl next to him.

"So tell us, what happened out there," said Lio, a look of concern on her face.

"Predacons of course," said Skyhunter. "Only Inferno is now a Transmetal. The guy's got several times more power than before."

"Don't worry, with what we've seen before, Inferno isn't too much of a threat, even if he's a Transmetal," said Dinobot, who was also there, leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't too much of a threat, but then again it was three on one," mumbled Skyhunter. "But that's not the problem. The problem is that Tarantulas is planning to turn the rest of the Predacons into Transmetals."

"Is that even possible?" asked Tigatron.

"It is," said Depthcharge, walking in. "You gotten better I see."

"No thanks to you, you stinkin' fish-" Airazor said, standing up and charging forward.

"Airazor," Skyhunter said sternly.

Airazor came to a stop and looked at him. Skyhunter got up from where he sat.

"So, I assumed you got it?" asked Depthcharge.

"Duh," said Skyhunter holding out a small, metallic, spherical object.

"The Transmetal Driver," murmured Dinobot.

"What's that?" asked Lio, taking the device.

"A piece of alien technology used to transform Transformers into Transmetal II state," said Skyhunter.

"How'd you know that?" asked Depthcharge.

"You think I got caught stealing this thing?" asked Skyhunter, indicating the Transmetal Driver. "Nah, I was snooping in their data tracks to see what I could find."

"Reckless and disobedient, just like I expected," smiled Depthcharge.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" said a very confused Airazor.

"Simply put, I had Skyhunter go out and steal this from the Predacons," said Depthcharge. "I knew they were up to something or else why would Tarantulas take the whole pod. All he had to do was set the scanner and he would have his Predacon ready to go. But that wasn't the case so I had Skyhunter check it out…after we finished arguing. I knew that Skyhunter would come back alive, one way or another. So I just let you do what you wanted, knowing it'll all turn out ok."

"Honestly, I misjudged you, Depthcharge," said Howl, placing her hands on her hips.

"No harm done," said Depthcharge, waving off her apology. "It was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have made an order to abandon someone in order to accomplish a mission. Anywats, Skyhunter, did you learn anything before you got your aft caught."

"Heh," Skyhunter smiled, "You better believe it. Only problem is, do we have the necessary equipment to perform the task a hand."

"What the slag are you talking about?" snarled Dinobot.

"The transmetalization process," answered Skyhunter.

Everyone looked at him in shook.

"Is that even possible?" asked Airazor.

"Our proof is Inferno," said Lio, nodding, "Tarantulas was defiantly able to turn Inferno into a Transmetal. The only question is, can we?"

"That's why I'm saying, do we have the necessary equipment," said Skyhunter.

"If we don't, we may be able to scrounge around the ark, seeing what we can use," said Depthcharge. "I know that there are some things that we can use."

It took them a while, but they had finally completed a chamber for the transmetalization.

"Now all we need is a guinea pig to test it," said Skyhunter, stepping away from their finished product.

It didn't look unlike the CR chambers. Many had doubtful looks on them.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Airazor, "It won't fry our circuits or anything like that?"

"Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear, or the truth?" asked Skyhunter. The others looked at him. "I'm only 65 sure that this will work."

"65?! Whatabouttheother35?" asked Hopper.

Skyhunter hesitated. "Your CPU gets fried," he said, after a moments pause.

"Not very comforting," murmured Airazor.

"I know, but this is all I could do with what I got from the Predacon's data tracks," said Skyhunter.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," said Tigatron, stepping forward.

"But, Tigatron," said Airazor. "You don't have to do this."

"You know, I could've always gone first," mumbled Skyhunter.

"Then who, may I ask, would operate the Transmetal driver," asked Tigatron. "I'll go first."

"Alright," said Skyhunter, as he started to operate the driver. "You ok with this?"

"Yes," nodded Tigatron, stepping into the chamber.

"Tigatron," whispered Airazor.

They looked at each other, the others looking at the both of them. Airazor swallowed, and nodded to Skyhunter.

Skyhunter fingers flew over the keyboard. The chamber closed, sealing Tigatron inside. "Tigatron, hold on to something," said Skyhunter. "Generator, powering up. Transmetal driver, in place. Activating." Skyhunter pressed a final button.

Tigatron yelled out.

"Tigatron!" shouted Airazor. There was a surge of power. After a while, the power died down. Airazor spoke tentatively "Tigatron? You ok?"

A moan came from inside the chamber. "Yeah, I think I'm ok," Tigatron said from inside. Skyhunter keyed the door open. And Tigatron stepped out, transformed.

Tigatron looked like a white armored and blue bodied Ravage and completely metallic. "I-incredible," murmured Tigatron. "I feel like I'm bursting with energy."

"It worked then, you're alright," shouted Airazor happily, running up and hugging him. She turned to Skyhunter. "Me next."

"Sheesh, mood swings," mumbled Skyhunter.

"Come on, please," pouted Airazor, tackled Skyhunter from behind, hugging him.

"Alright, alright," laughed Skyhunter.

"Yes," giggled Airazor. She stepped into the chamber as Skyhunter closed it.

"Alright. Generator, powering up. Transmetal driver, in place. Activating," said Skyhunter, typing on the keyboard.

Airazor tried not to scream when the power surged through her. The pain was almost unbearable. No wonder Tigatron was yelling in pain. If she hadn't expected it, she'd probably pass out from the sudden spike of pain. But it was all over in a few seconds.

"Airazor?" called Tigatron. "Airazor? You still in there?"

"Y-yeah," mumbled Airazor, who had fallen over. "I'm fine. You're right, Tigatron. You do feel a large boost of energy. But, I kinda feel tired now."

"Well, if someone would open the chamber, I could get you out of there," growled Tigatron.

"Oh, right," said Skyhunter, "Opening."

The chamber opened, revealing Airazor's new form. With a gold body, her blue talons attached to her wrists, and silver, red, and blue colored wings on her back, she stepped out of the transmetalization chamber. Tigatron helped Airazor out of the chamber. Skyhunter looked between Tigatron and Airazor, they had both changed, but something was different, Tigatron hadn't changed as much as Airazor. Airazor had changed significantly, but Tigatron's body only had minor changes, something Skyhunter planned to check up on.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating in a while...been busy with dealing with writers block. Well, I got this chapter leaving you at a nice little cliff-hanger. Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 7

While everyone marveled at Airazor's and Tigatron's new transmetal bodies, Skyhunter took the transmetal driver and started off towards what he had turned into a lab. He sat down in his chair, set the driver on a scanner, and started to run a scan on it, seeing what he could find. Not long after, Airazor poked her head in.

"What'chu doing, Sky? I thought you'd be gawking over my body like the others," Airazor said, walking over to him.

Skyhunter chuckled and continued his work. "As tempting as that offer sounds, I'm going to have to decline…"

Airazor sat down on Skyhunter's desk and looked at his monitor. "Seriously, what'chu doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out why your changes and Tigatron's changes aren't to the same degree…"

Airazor watched as Skyhunter continued typing on his keyboard. After a while, Airazor got bored and got up.

"I'll go see what the others are doing…" She said, stretching slightly.

"Be my guest," Skyhunter said, shrugging.

Airazor nodded and left the room, almost running into Tigatron, who seemed to be looking for her.

"Oh, Airazor…I was wondering where you went," Tigatron said, stopping in front of her.

"Just seeing what Skyhunter was doing…" Airazor informed him. "It's just that he hasn't been online for more than five cycles and he goes to work for several megacycles…"

"I agree…that kid's working himself too hard…" Tigatron said, nodding.

"He needs to learn that he can't do everything…" Airazor said, walking along the hallways.

Tigatron made a noise of agreement, nodded his head, and followed her.

Suddenly, they both head a loud curse, something heavy get hit and knocked to the floor and more cursing.

Airazor and Tigatron both looked back to where they had came from.

"Sky?" Airazor gave a tentative call. "Skyhunter? You ok?"

There was no answer and Airazor and Tigatron exchanged worried glances. They both rushed to where Skyhunter was working and looked in. A table was overturned and datapads and other things littered the floor. Skyhunter charged out of the room just as Tigatron and Airazor looked in, causing them to hurriedly get out of his way as he stormed past them, the transmetal driver in his hand.

"Skyhunter? Wha-?" Airazor was about to ask what was wrong, but he was gone before she could ask.

Airazor and Tigatron exchanged another glance and raced after Skyhunter. They followed Skyhunter all the way until he had reached Depthcharge's quarters and hammered on the door.

Depthcharge opened the door immediately and looked just as surprised to see him there as Airazor and Tigatron had looked when it all started.

"It's a fake…" Skyhunter growled.

"What?" was all Depthcharge could say.

"This…thing…it's a fraggin' fake!" Skyhunter said, anger and a feeling of failure in his voice.

"But how…" Depthcharge was some how keeping his cool.

"I don't know…Tarantulas must've known we would try and get it from him so he made a fake."

Depthcharge was speechless as he looked around the hall and saw Tigatron and Airazor. "Then explain them." Depthcharge said, gesturing at the couple.

Skyhunter looked at Airazor and Tigatron, and shook his head. "I don't know. It may have some traces of the real driver's power. Maybe that's how it happened, but the power given is very erratic, no set amount given to the being. We were lucky…if it didn't give the energy, it would've taken it…It could've killed them…"

"But it didn't-"

"I said it could've…." Skyhunter interrupted Depthcharge. He looked back at Airazor and Tigatron. "We can't do it anymore…not without the real transmetal driver…there's too much risk…"

"Even more risk than you had already predicted?" Depthcharge asked, raising and optic ridge.

"I said before that there was a 35 percent chance of get your CPU fired…I'm changing it to 85 percent…"


	8. Chapter 8

I apologize for not updating for a long, long time...work and writer's block are to blame...If you are a Airazor/Tigatron fan and hate any other pairings...I suggest you not read on...

* * *

Chapter 8

"You're kidding right?"

Skyhunter shook his head.

"Slag it all!" Depthcharge punched the wall. He sighed. "And I thought we could end this quickly…"

"Are you saying that Skyhunter went through all that, nearly getting himself killed, and it was a fake?!" Everyone looked at Airazor. "Are you saying that he did all that just to get a fake?!"

"Airazor, it's ok…That's not what I'm concerned about." Skyhunter tried to calm Airazor down. "I was only concerned at the fact that I put you and Tigatron's lives in danger…"

"That's another thing?" Depthcharge turned back to Skyhunter. "Are you sure that it's fake? Or are Tigatron and Airazor just lucky?"

"I have not run a scan on the effects that it had on them, but I did detect some previous traces of energy on them before I preformed to procedure. I think that's how they still managed to change." Skyhunter explained.

"The Quantum Surge…We were there when it happened…" Tigatron offered.

"That's right…Primal told me about that little event…" Depthcharge nodded.

"I read it in one of the computer files…That could explain the traces of the Transmetal energy already on you…" Skyhunter said. "It's true that with that, all of us have the energy, being hit by it in our pods…But I don't know how much was administered after passing through the pod. It's better to just quit while we still have no fatalities…Besides, at least we have four Transmetals now…"

"That won't stop Tarantulas to keep making Transmetals…" Depthcharge interjected.

Skyhunter shook his head. "I made sure to delete all information I had downloaded. Unless he keeps a second copy of the data, he won't be able to create any other's either."

"Well that's a good thing then…It's was a good idea to send you to get the device," Depthcharge said with a smile to Skyhunter.

"He shouldn't have been the one to go and get it anyways!" Airazor had reentered the conversation.

"Would you have felt better if I went to get it?" Depthcharge offered.

"Yes!" Airazor shouted, a little too quickly.

Everyone stared at her. Airazor turned around and stormed off.

"Airazor!" Tigatron called out.

Airazor continued walking, off to where everyone's quarters resided.

"I'll go talk to her…" Skyhunter moved past Tigatron after giving the fake Transmetal driver to Depthcharge.

"Maybe I should…" Tigatron started but Skyhunter was already gone.

Skyhunter made his way to Airazor's room and knocked on the door. There was a muffled 'come in' and Skyhunter opened the door. Airazor was sitting on her bed, legs drawn up to her chest, pressing her pillow to her face with her knees. Skyhunter walked over and sat down on her bed.

He placed a hand on Airazor's shoulder. "You ok?" There was a muffled 'yes'. "Airazor…" Silence. "What's wrong…?"

Airazor didn't say anything for a moment. Then, after a little, she lifted her head off the pillow and looked at Skyhunter. "I don't know Sky…Ever since you arrived…I've been…very confused…"

Skyhunter blinked. "What do you mean? On what?"

"Everything." Airazor looked at the floor. "Well…It's not like Depthcharge isn't a good leader…I just get a bad feeling in my spark when ever he asks you to do dangerous things…Like going for the Transmetal device, or simply just retrieving a pod…"

"But Tigatron does the same thing…"

"That's another thing…" Airazor looked up at Skyhunter. "I love him…I thought I loved him…but…after being with you…I'm not so sure…"

"You're saying…you…love me?" Skyhunter asked, optic ridge raised.

Airazor swallowed. "I'm not sure…but what ever feeling I have for you…it's a lot more than I have for Tigatron…"

"Are you going to tell him?" Skyhunter seemed oddly unmoved by the news.

"I don't know if I can…" Airazor looked at the floor again.

Skyhunter placed his hand on her shoulder again. "Do what you think you should do…"

"Do what I think I should do?" Airazor repeated, looking curiously at Skyhunter.

Skyhunter nodded.

"What should I do?"

Skyhunter chuckled. "Well…that's for you to decide."

Airazor looked at the floor again. She bit her lip. She knew what she wanted to do. Something that she never even did to Tigatron, even with at the claims that she loved him.

"Well…?" Skyhunter asked after a while.

Airazor looked back up at Skyhunter. She looked into his optics and made her decision in a second. She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skyhunter had left Airazor's room both confused and excited. He was happy that Airazor had been open with him, had basically declared her love for him with the kiss. But then, why him? She had Tigatron, and the way Skyhunter saw it, he was a better warrior than he was, stronger and more cunning than him, a better mech, a better lover. So why did Airazor choose him over Tigatron? Skyhunter was too busy mulling everything over to have noticed Tigatron until he called out his name.

"Skyhunter!" Skyhunter looked up to see Tigatron walking towards him.

Skyhunter immediately became worried. Had he overheard them? Airazor hadn't told Tigatron, having only told Skyhunter. But it was clear that Tigatron had not heard, had not known.

"How is she?" Tigatron asked, a little worry in his voice.

"Airazor? S-she's fine…calmed down now to say the least…" Skyhunter didn't know what to say. But what he did know was that he wouldn't be the one to break the news to Tigatron. It just wouldn't be right.

"Did she say much?" Tigatron pressed on.

"Not much…just a….just a thanks for going to see her…"

"So she's ok?" Skyhunter nodded and Tigatron sighed. "That's good." Another nod. "Well…" Tigatron clapped a hand on Skyhunter's shoulder. "I'll see you around then." Tigatron then left Skyhunter and turned into the corridor that lead to Airazor's room.

Skyhunter gave a sigh, thinking that if Airazor told Tigatron, that he'd want to stay away from him for a while, and he headed to his room. He reached his room and opened his door to find Howl and Lio sitting on his bed.

"Um…how should I take this…?" Skyhunter asked, optic ridge raised.

"For Primus' sake, come here…" Howl laughed, getting up and pulling Skyhunter in.

"No, seriously, what's going on?" Skyhunter asked as he sat on his bed, next to Lio.

"Just wanted to see if everything was alright…" Lio said, drawing her legs up to her chest.

"I'm fine, the Preds can't keep me down for long." Skyhunter smiled at Lio.

"That's not what she meant. But while on that subject, please don't do anything stupid like that? No matter what Depthcharge says, don't do it again…" Howl sat down next to Skyhunter, who nodded.

"What happened with Airazor? Depthcharge told us what happened in the halls and how you went to check on her. What's going on with her?" Lio asked.

"She's just concerned about how much risk Depthcharge keeps asking us to take…that's all…" Skyhunter said with a shrug.

Howl sighed. "Well…it's not like we aren't taking the same risks…but I guess it's because Depthcharge is asking more from you…"

Skyhunter was thankful at Howl's suggestion, which, he thought, wasn't actually too far from the truth.

"Ok…well…with that settled…" Howl climbed off the bed after giving Skyhunter a quick kiss and left. Being kissed for the second time that that day left Skyhunter rather confused.

"Does she…?" Skyhunter looked at Lio.

Lio merely shrugged and gave Skyhunter a hug before she left as well.

Skyhunter had expected to find a saddened Tigatron to say the least the next morning, but instead he was walking rather happily through the base, hand in hand with Airazor. Skyhunter figured that Airazor couldn't bring herself to tell Tigatron and Skyhunter knew that it must have been difficult to tell him, let alone tell Tigatron. He didn't mind that Airazor was still acting like she was still in love with Tigatron but it did give him a pang of jealousy to see them walking together. But the feeling would always evaporate when Airazor would look at him. At first, Skyhunter saw fear in her optics, having just told him that she loved him and still being with Tigatron. But then, after she saw Skyhunter give her an understanding smile, she would just blush heavily when they passed and push Tigatron on. During Tigatron's shift for patrol, Airazor and Skyhunter would still keep apart, knowing full well that if someone saw them, namely Hopper, Tigatron would find out. Although, when they did end up passing one another, Airazor would briefly grasp Skyhunter's hand or fingers with her own, then walk on.

On one particular encounter, Skyhunter stopped Airazor. "You haven't told him…?"

Airazor, who was now blushing again, nodded as she placed her back against the wall.

"He's going to find out eventually…and if you don't tell him…"

"I know…I just…don't know what to say to him…" Airazor fiddled with her fingers.

"Just tell him straight up…it'll be better than letting him find out…" Airazor gave a small nod. Skyhunter sighed and place his hand to her cheek, running his thumb down it. Airazor placed her hand on his. "It doesn't have to be now…just know… the sooner the better…for all of us…"

Airazor didn't answer, just leaned into Skyhunter's hand. Skyhunter moved forward, bending down slightly to level himself closer to Airazor. As he moved closer, Airazor tilted her head up, so her face came parallel with Skyhunter's. They were less then an inch apart…

"Yo! Skyhunter! Whas'appening,mate? I'vebeenlookingfer…you…um……was I interrupting something?" Hopper had frozen as he rounded the corner.

"No! Not at all…" Skyhunter backed away from Airazor, who was staring at the ground, blushing.

"Um…I can come back some other times…" His speech was once again slowed.

"No no…what did you want?" Skyhunter moved towards Hopper, away from Airazor.

"Well…you see…Ihadnothin'todowithit!"

"Hopper…what did you do?!" Skyhunter lead Hopper away from Airazor.

"Nothing!"

That night, Airazor once again had monitor duty. Skyhunter walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"He didn't blab?" Airazor asked, placing a hand on one of his.

"No…I made sure he wouldn't…" Skyhunter sat down next to Airazor who got up at that moment and automatically shifted into Skyhunter's lap.

"Maybe…it is better…if I do tell him…" Skyhunter wrapped his arms around Airazor's waist.

"The sooner the better…" Skyhunter said with a nod. He kissed her neck slightly and she purred slightly, leaning against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Airazor stood in front of Tigatron's room, thinking. She wanted to tell Tigatron, she needed to. If she was right in thinking, Hopper knew about her and Skyhunter, and knowing Hopper's big mouth, so did most of the group. If there was one thing Airazor knew, it was that Tigatron would prefer to hear it from her rather than from someone else.

Airazor knocked several times on Tigatron's door and waited. As expected, Tigatron opened the door and beamed at Airazor, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "To what do I own this honor?"

Airazor struggled to find words to say. She didn't want to break his spark, but it was better this way. As she opened her mouth to say something, the alarm rang out.

"Energon field detected. Tigatron, Airazor, Dinobot, Depthcharge, you four are the only ones able to get close to it. We'll need to stop the Preds from taking it for themselves." Skyhunter called into the PA.

"We're on it Skyhunter!" Depthcharge's voice came through Skyhunter's comm link and out of the PA system.

"I guess it'll have to wait…" Tigatron said with a sigh. "Well…let's go, you can tell me later…" Tigatron held out a hand for Airazor.

Airazor sighed and took it, walking out with Tigatron. Well…at least she'll have more time to think about what to say…

It was a little while until anyone came back, Tigatron and Airazor walked into the command center, looking a little beat up.

Skyhunter turned into his chair to look at them. "You two ok? Where's the other two?"

Tigatron shrugged. "Depthcharge has a crazy idea of mining and harnessing the energon for our use…I'm here to drop Airazor off, get some tools and supplies, and I'm heading out again."

Airazor sighed and plopped down in an empty chair. Tigatron smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back a little later…" Airazor made a small noise of acknowledgement and Tigatron walked off.

"You still haven't told him?" Skyhunter looked at Airzor.

Airazor's look of fatigue turned into one of despair and shook her head. "I never had a chance…but even if I did…I don't know what to tell him…"

Skyhunter sighed as Tigatron came back in and say bye before he left again. "Well you better tell him something…the longer you drag it out…the harder it'll be on both of you…"

Airazor sighed and got up, moving herself to sit in Skyhunter's lap. "But what should I tell him…? 'I don't love you anymore, I love Skyhunter'?" Airazor asked, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Well…not like that…a little more considerate to his feelings…"

Airazor looked up at him. "You want me to dump him for someone else and do it in a way to not hurt his feelings? Are you trying to ask for the impossible or something?"

"No…just don't be so blunt about it…but don't do anything that will tie him closer to you before you tell him…that'll just hurt him more…"

"You're lucky I love you…" Airazor mumbled, snuggling against Skyhunter's chest. "…I wouldn't attempt it for anyone else…"

"Well I consider myself lucky then…" Skyhunter said, wrapping his arms around Airazor and kissing her lightly.

Airazor blushed deeply and just buried her face in his chest, making him chuckle slightly.

It was a while before Tigatron, Dinobot, and Depthcharge came back, and by that time, Skyhunter had fallen asleep at his post with Airazor snoozing gently on his chest. Airazor was awoken by the sound of the lift descending down to the sleeping quarters and looked up in time to see Dinobot's profile sinking into the ground. Depthcharge must've also gone down since he wasn't there either…but where was Tigatron? Airazor got up, off of Skyhunter, without waking him and walked across the command center towards the halls when she heard soft talking. There was a female voice that sounded like Lio, but who she was talking to, Airazor did not know. There was a short silence while Airazor pressed forward quietly, hoping to find out what was going on without getting herself noticed.

"Lio…come on…not here…" Airazor blinked. Was it just her or did that sound like Tigatron.

"But-" Lio was silenced by something.

"Look…from what Depthcharge said, Airazor's in the other room…I don't want her to know…"

"You haven't told her yet…?!" Lio said, a lot quieter as if trying not to be overheard.

"No…I don't know how to…it'll break her spark if she knew…"

"You've got to tell her…it'll just be harder later on…"

There was a sigh. "Fine…I'll tell her tonight…"

There was a silence where a nod was obviously given. Then a quiet squeal and a giggle made Airazor curious to no end. She peeked around the corner. Sure enough, Lio was there and someone was holding her around her waist, holding her to them. Lio closed her optics and leaned forward as Airazor saw Tigatron's face come into view, kissing Lio deeply on the lips. Lio's tail was swing around in pleasure as she was seen opening her mouth. Airazor couldn't see what was happening inside, but it was obvious that Tigatron had just slipped his tongue into Lio's mouth, causing Airazor to gasp silently. She back up from the two quickly back to Skyhunter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I see…"

It was already well into the night and Airazor was sitting in Tigatron's room, having just told him what she had witnessed.

Tigatron looked up at Airazor, who was sitting on his bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that…I was going to tell you…but I didn't know how…"

"I know that feeling…" Airazor said bitterly, with a nod of the head.

"I-wait…you do?"

Airazor slid off the bed and moved to face the wall, talking with her back to Tigatron. "For a while now…I've been wavering on the thought…the thought of us…and I just didn't see it like before…"

"What do you mean?" Tigatron got up from where he was sitting and moved towards Airazor.

"I was in your position too…Ever since this all started…Skyhunter…he…" Airazor hesitated, searching for the right words.

"Stole your spark and you've been head over heels for him…" Tigatron supplied.

"You could put it that way…" Airazor hung her head, as if in shame.

"I know that feeling…" Tigatron said, causing Airazor to smile.

"So you're not mad at me?" Airazor asked, turning to face him.

"Are you mad at me?"

Airazor shook her head and smiled, reaching up and hugging Tigatron. "Thanks…"

"Not at all…does this mean we're still friends?" Tigatron asked, hugging Airazor back.

Airazor smiled a little more and pulled away. "Of course." Tigatron smiled. "Now, if you'd excuse me…I have a lonely mech to attend to…"

"Good luck…" Tigatron said, releasing Airazor.

"You too…" Airazor stood on her toes and kissed Tigatron on the cheek before leaving the room to find Skyhunter.

As usual, Skyhunter was on night watch and was facing the other way when Airazor entered the command center. Airazor snuck up behind him and spun the chair Skyhunter was sitting in around. Skyhunter exclaimed in surprise before he was silenced by Airazor's lips on his own. Skyhunter immediately stopped struggling and fell into the kiss, pulling Airazor closer. Airazor licked Skyhunter's lips hungrily as he opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. Airazor slipped her tongue into Skyhunter's mouth as he greeted hers with his own. Skyhunter ran his fingers around the roots of Airazor's wings that attached them to her back, causing her to moan into their kiss in pleasure. Skyhunter got up, carrying Airazor and setting her down on the console in the center of the room, making sure she didn't lay on anything important, not breaking the kiss once until she was situated on top of the console. He started applying his kisses to her neck and shoulders, causing her to grip his shoulders tightly with her hands and jerk her head back, moaning loudly and push her hips up against Skyhunters.

Airazor awoke near noon and found herself laying on a bed with an arm draped around her hips. She opened her optics and looked up into Skyhunter's sleeping face. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly and laid back, watching Skyhunter sleep, thinking back to the night before. She had managed to get out of one relationship without losing a friend and was now allowed to become as open as she wished with her lover and now mate. The thought caused Airazor to blush deeply. She had gained an open relationship and lost her innocence in one swoop. She smiled to herself and moved closer into Skyhunter's arms. The movement caused Skyhunter to wake and he opened his optics.

"Sorry…Sky…I didn't mean to wake you…" Airazor said, timidly.

"It's ok, Airazor…" Skyhunter said, a little sleepily, and kissed her lips slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Like the luckiest femme in the universe…" Airazor purred, returning Skyhunter's kiss. Then, she yawned. "But still a little sleepy…"

Skyhunter smiled and thought for a second. "Then get some sleep…I'm sure if we're needed, the others can come get us…"

Airazor smiled back and snuggled into Skyhunter's chest as he pulled her closer. Shortly after, they both fell back into recharge.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was relatively quiet over the next couple of months. Sure, Tarantulas had tried to attack the energon that Depthcharge, Dinobot, Tigatron, and Airazor were mining, but he and the rest of the Predacons never got too far with the rest of the Maximals on guard. There was a spot of trouble though. Airazor constantly got exhausted quickly, and ate as if for two. The others were understandably concerned for her but the only one she ever told was, not Skyhunter, but Depthcharge. He was the head of their operations and he had to know. Depthcharge had scolded her when she had told him but made nothing of it. He also agreed to keep what she had told him a secret from the rest of the team, even Skyhunter, whom it would most likely affect the most. But if Skyhunter knew, he would make a huge fuss over it and never let Airazor out of his sight, not that Airazor would mind that, but still…The fact was, Airazor had found that she was carrying another within her. The knowledge of that would send the others into a frenzy and Airazor didn't want the attention.

They were all walking back from a day's excavation, radiation proof containers holding many crystals of raw energon. Skyhunter and Hopper supported a container between themselves and so did Depthcharge and Tigatron, Dinobot carrying one by himself. The females were behind them, holding nothing and were talking to each other. They weren't gossiping…as there was no outside news around there…but there wasn't any other word for it. Airazor and Lio shared giggles between themselves and Howl just walked and listened, not contributing to the talk but still pretty engrossed in the conversation.

They weren't paying too much attention to where they were going, probably the reason they walked into the guys, but they were the ones who came to an abrupt stop right before they entered the cavern that held the Ark.

"Um…aren't we going in…?" Lio asked, looking over Tigatron's shoulder, standing on her toes.

The mechs stayed silent and didn't move forward, just staring at the doors to the cavern. There was nothing that seemed wrong with them, no signs of a recent attack.

"What are you guys looking at?" Airazor asked, moving closer to Skyhunter.

Again, they didn't respond, but Depthcharge caught Skyhunter's and Hopper's optics and nodded to them. Skyhunter and Hopper set down their container, took our blasters, and slunk in through the partially open entrance.

"I thought we closed the door when we left…" Lio asked, confused at everything.

"We did…." Depthcharge said grimly. There was a cracking of a comm. link opening and Depthcharge raised a hand to his audio. "Depthcharge….anything…?"

"Nope…nothing-in-command…." Hopper's rapid but hushed voice came out of the comm. link.

"Nothing yet…the quarters seem ok…….wait, there's something here…" Skyhunter's voice said.

"What is it…?" Depthcharge's expression hardened.

"Bomb…EMP... with energon crystals…." Skyhunter said, hurriedly. Fear could be heard in his voice.

"Get out of there! Now!" Depthcharge shouted.

"Goin-" Before Skyhunter could finish that single word, there was a tremendous explosion and the whole ground shook and rocks came falling down inside the cavern as it started to cave in.

"Skyhunter!" Airazor shrieked, running towards the caverns entrance, only to be pulled back by Dinobot. "Let me go! Skyhunter's still in there!!" Airazor screamed, pulling at her arm that Dinobot held in his hand.

"The whole place's collapsing, you'll get crushed…" Dinobot spoke calmly, but his face showed worry, or as much as Dinobot could show.

Hopper was suddenly running out, arms covering his head.

Airazor caught Hopper as he ran and jerked him in front of her. "Where's Skyhunter?!"

Hopper's expression was one of fear. "He-was-checkin'-the-back! There's-no-way-'e-coulda-made-it-out-in-time!"

Airazor's spark seemed to drop right out of her. She tried to make a break for the entrance again but this time Depthcharge stopped him. "He was too close to the bomb! If the cave-in doesn't get him the explosion would have! You heard him! With the energon there the explosion would've been too big to avoid at such close range!"

"Let me go!" Airazor shrieked. "I got to find Skyhunter, I just got to!"

The cave-in had stopped, leaving a mountain of rocks blocking the entrance of the cavern. Airazor managed to wrench her arm from Depthcharge's grip and started trying to move the boulders, attempting to clear a way for her to enter.

Just then, there was the sound of engines and everyone looked up. A ship was descending and then landed behind the Maximals. They all looked around in time to see the ship open up and six people stepped out.

"What happened here?" It was Cheetor and the rest of the Maximals that had returned to Cybertron, along with Nightscream and Botanica.

"Ch-Cheetor?! Is that you?!" Tigatron said

"Tigatron?! You…Is that you?!" Cheetor said, in equal astonishment.

"Ok, ok, stop gawking at each other!" Blackarachnia scolded. "What's going on here?" She nodded in Airazor's direction, who hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to the others and continued to try and pick though the rumble.

"Predacon trap…" Depthcharge growled, looking back at Airazor. "New kid, Skyhunter, he's in there somewhere…"

"Hey, Sprouts, think you could help out?" Rattrap asked, looking up at Botanica.

Botanica nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Her roots dug into the ground and a glow was emitted from her. Vines started to sprout out from the ground and walls of the gorge and started to move the boulders aside. Airazor gave a startled cry when the tendrils crept up and lifted the rocks away from her. She looked back and saw the rest, Botanica relaxing and allowing the boulders to be tied to the walls by the vines she had created.

"What's the kid look like?" Cheetor looked up at Depthcharge.

"White falcon alternate…" Depthcharge replied, looking down. "But…-" In a blurred movement, Cheetor ran into the cavern. "How the-"

"We'll tell you later…Caption Minnow…" Rattrap muttered.

"You may look different, Rodent, but your sense of nicknames is still dull…" Dinobot growled.

Not long after, Cheetor returned in another blur and had Skyhunter slumped over his shoulder. He walked to them and set Skyhunter down.

"He doesn't look to good…" Blackarachnia commented with a grimace.

Skyhunter's armor was cracked in every place as possible.

"Oh Primus…! Skyhunter!!" Airazor ran forward, kneeing down next to him, lifting Skyhunter up, and laying him on her knee.

Howl ran up and started checking Skyhunter over. "This isn't good…he's worse off than when he stole the fake transmetal driver…The EMP wave shorted out most of his systems are fried….including…..his internal repair system…."

"The CR chambers are most likely destroyed from the blast…" Lio whimpered.

"Don't worry, I have a CR chamber in the ship…" Silverbolt said, placing a hand on Lio's shoulder.

"But Rattrap…without his internal repair system online…" Botanica wondered, silently, but not finishing her question.

"Yeah…without a full and complete repair…he'll die anyways…" Rattrap nodded, speaking softly.

"And none of the new guys can make system repairs right?" Depthcharge muttered, walking up behind them.

"No…if only Rinox was here…he'd know what to do…" Rattrap mumbled, turning to face Depthcharge, not too surprised that he heard.

"What happened to Rinox?" Depthcharge asked.

"Later, Flounder….' Rattrap said, shaking his head. "Let's go…"

By now, Airazor and the others had set Skyhunter into a CR chamber in hopes of saving him.

"Don't worry, Airazor…Skyhunter'll be alright…" Tigatron said reassuringly as they stood in front of the CR chamber Skyhunter was placed in.

"I hope so…" Airazor's optics filled with tears.

"So what's up between all of you…?" Cheetor had walked into the room.

"Well…" Before anyone had started talking, Airazor had got up and left.

She didn't want to listen to any stories she just wanted to know that Skyhunter would be ok. She found one of the spare rooms in the ship and went in. She sat down on the bed and curled up, whimpering. No one came for her, not that she minded, but she did feel the ship take off. She wanted to be alone for a while…no…that wasn't right…she wanted to be anything but…She wanted Skyhunter to be with her, to be next to her, to hold her in his arms. Most of all, she wanted to tell him…She placed a hand to her chest before falling into a light recharge…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Airazor sat on her bed, legs drawn up to her chest. She just sat there, staring off into a corner of the room. She wasn't crying, nor was she happy… They had arrived back on Cybertron a week ago and had moved Skyhunter into a proper 'hospital', but it had made no difference. Skyhunter still died a day before the present. The medic had said the internal damage placed on Skyhunter's systems were too extensive. At that point, it had been too late to save him. If only they had managed to get him back sooner, maybe it would've made a difference; maybe Skyhunter would still be alive.

A funeral service was held earlier that day. Airazor didn't think she could bring herself to attend. Going to his funeral would be like confirming that he was actually gone…but she had to go…It would've been an insult to his memory not to have gone…The service was short…words of respect were said…and they carted Skyhunter's now shell of a body off.

Airazor now sat on her bed, face void of any emotion. She was beyond tears at this point. She felt so helpless, so lost…so broken… Her love was now gone…She looked around her room. She had been fantasizing about Skyhunter living with her, sharing possibly this room with her. But now…that's all it ever will be, a fantasy… She wished she had more pictures of him to look at, instead of the random visuals of him in her memory bank…but it was better than nothing…

Airazor whimpered into her arms. She wanted nothing else than to feel Skyhunter's arms around her, for him to be holding her to him, telling her that this was all a dream, and that he was really alive…but she knew she would just be deluding herself. It wasn't long before she felt herself fall into an uneasy sleep.

She felt something wrap around her waist and grip her in a tight embrace, caressing her body slightly. She jerked awake, optics snapping open. She spun around as best she could and felt her spark skip a pulse. Skyhunter was sitting there, holding her just as she wished. There was a faint glow about him as he smiled gently down at her.

"S-Skyhunter?!" Airazor felt breathless. "I must be dreaming…y-you died…just last night…" Her complete shock was preventing her from saying anything more. Skyhunter just sat there smiling, continued to rub his hands up and down her body, causing her to shiver. There was an unusual warmth about him.

"I did, Airazor…but Primus let me come back, instead of joining with the All Spark…he gave me another life to live…" Skyhunter said, kissing Airazor's neck and shoulders. "I wanted to see you…one last time…before my new life begins…"

"New life…what do you mean?" Airazor asked, barely comprehending anything that Skyhunter was saying. "No…I don't want you to leave me…" Fresh tears were welling up in her optics as she turned in his arms to face him.

Skyhunter rubbed a hand on Airazor's chest and nuzzled her neck. "I just want you to take care, alright? And…take care of him too…" Skyhunter's hand rested above Airazor's spark chamber, where she still housed another.

Airazor's optics widened. "You knew…?"

Skyhunter nodded. "I always knew…I just wanted to give you the pleasure of telling me yourself…"

"I'm sorry…" Airazor cried, burying her face into Skyhunter's chest, tears flowing out of her optics. "I wanted to tell you…but…I didn't want anyone worrying over me because I had a sparkling…but in the end…I was just too late…"

Skyhunter gently pushed Airazor back and leaned forward, catching her lips in a deep kiss. Airazor started to cry into the kiss, knowing full well that this would be the last time they would be together, and she wanted to make the best of it.

Skyhunter seemed to read her mind and broke the kiss, moving down, kissing her neck, then her shoulder blade, her chest, stomach, and finally, he moved between her legs, causing Airazor to gasp and toss her head back, the feeling of bliss overtaking her. Skyhunter felt that Airazor should get the best he could give, she deserved that much…

The neck time Airazor awake, she noticed something. She was holding something…someone…in her arms. For a split second, she thought that it was Skyhunter, but when sense returned to her, she realized that who ever she was holding was much too small to be Skyhunter. Only after deducing that much did Airazor open her optics. She looked down and was astonished to find a sleeping sparkling in her arms. The sparkling had a striking resemblance to Skyhunter, except he was black instead of white, with a hint of herself in him. Airazor saw a single white feather clutched in the sparkling's hand and knew who this was…and who it wasn't anymore…What Skyhunter had said now made sense…This was Skyhunter, at the same time it wasn't. This was his new life.

Airazor sat up and cradled the sparkling in her arms. She then started crying again. The full impact of her lose hit her again. But she knew that she couldn't lose herself. She had to be strong; she had to take care of the sparkling. But nevertheless, she cried, tears falling from her face and dripping down onto her sparkling's head.

The sparkling stirred and opened up a bleary optic. "Mommy…that's cold…" The sparkling mumbled as he wiped the place that Airazor's tears had hit his face.

Airazor wiped her eyes and smiled down at her sparkling. "I'm sorry, Sky-" Airazor stopped and her face fell. That's right…he wasn't Skyhunter anymore. A name seemed to float into her mind. "I'm sorry, Nightwing…"

The sparkling seemed to accept this name, because he made no comment about it. Instead, he reached up and touched Airazor's face, placing a finger on a tear that lingered on her cheek. "Mommy…why are you crying?"

"Nothing, honey…mommy's ok…" Airazor said, hugging Nightwing to her chest.

Nightwing purred at the affection and nuzzled into Airazor's chest. It was then that Airazor had made her decision. It wouldn't be the same as having Skyhunter with her, but at least she had Nightwing. She would take care of him as best as she could and live on.

Nightwing pulled back and looked up at Airazor. "Mommy…I'm hungry…"

Airazor pulled back as well and smiled down at him. "Alright then…let's go get you something to eat…"

Nightwing smiled broadly as Airazor carried him out.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok...I know this a really really short chapter...but you get the thought of another plot forming...so...don't complain...

* * *

Chapter 14

Airazor had planned to meet with the others that day. She knew it was an attempt to get her mind off of Skyhunter. But what ever their reason of doing it was, it wouldn't have worked anyways. But she knew she couldn't lose face in front of Nightwing…She walked down a field that now resided on Cybertron. Airazor thought it seemed nice on Cybertron they way it was now; it reminded her of Earth. Nightwing lied in Airazor's arms, drinking happily from a cube of energon.

"Airazor!" The cry made Nightwing choke on his energon cube and he started to cough.

Airazor patted him softly on the back until his coughing subsided as Lio, Tigatron, Hopper, Howl, Cheetor, and Nightscream walked towards them. Nightwing looked up to see the newcomers and shrunk into Airazor's arms.

"Hey Airazor…what's with the kid…?" Nightscream asked, bending lower to look at Nightwing closer.

"Nightscream, you're scaring the kid…" Cheetor said, pulling him back as Nightwing's optics started to fill with scared tears and clung tightly to Airazor's chest.

"Who's is it?" Howl asked, also leaning forward, but also keeping a safe distance.

"It's Sky's…isn't it…" Everyone looked at Lio, except for Nightwing, who looked up at Airazor.

Airazor looked down, past Nightwing, and nodded sadly.

"How-did-you-know?" Hopper asked, looking at Airazor.

"He was my brother, Hopper, the sparkling looks just like him…" Lio moved forward, arms out-stretched to take Nightwing.

Nightwing seemed to feel some sort of familiarity from Lio because he didn't protest when his holder had changed.

Nightwing placed a hand on Lio's chest, where in her robot form, her lioness' head resided. "Kitty…"

Lio gave a giggle. "Yes, hun…I'm a kitty…"

"So what's his name?" Howl asked, as Nightwing proceeded in calling her 'doggy' and Nightscream 'scary rat'.

"Nightwing…I think Skyhunter named him…" Airazor answered, stroking Nightwing's cheek.

"Skyhunter…? How…?" Tigatron was answered with a shrug from Airazor.

"Well, in any case, we're happy for you." Cheetor said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Just then, Rattrap's voice came floating out of their comm. links. "Hey, Boss cat. Eh…I mean boss kitty…no wait…uh…"

"Out with it Rattrap!" Cheetor growled.

"Oh…well…Tarantulas kinda escaped from the holding cells…"

"Tarantulas? You captured him?" Airazor said, a feeling of anger rise as she heard the name.

"Well…we did…found his lair a little before we found you guys." Cheetor explained. "Alright everyone, we'll have to split up if we want to find Tarantulas. Cybertron's a big planet and no one's too familiar with it yet…"

"Airazor…maybe you should stay…you know…stay with the sparkling…"

"You just don't want me to go looking to Tarantulas to get revenge…" Airazor glared at Howl. But she sighed. "I guess you're right…" She held out her arms for Nightwing and Lio handed her over.

"We'll come see you later, ok Airazor?" Lio said as she gave Nightwing back.

"Thanks…" Airazor said with a smile.

With that, everyone took their leave, except for Cheetor, who was still looking at Airazor.

"Come on, big guy…" Airazor said playfully. "Shouldn't the supreme commander be going with his men?"

Cheetor nodded but didn't move. "I….Airazor…."

"Yeah…? What is it Cheetor?" Airazor gave him a puzzled look.

"Uh….um…be careful…"

Airazor smiled and walked up. "I will…thank you…" She kissed him softly on the cheek. "You better get going…?"

"R-Right…I'll…I'll see you later then…" With that, Cheetor ran off to follow the others002E


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So you still haven't found him?"

Cheetor sighed and shook his head. "We're still looking, but we haven't seen any trace of him…You know how the spider is…"

Airazor nodded and set a plate of food down for Cheetor. "Well, you'll find him eventually."

"It's a good thing we have the other Predacons locked up and under heavy security." Cheetor said with a nod, picking at the food and placing a piece into his mouth. "Hm…I can't believe the sudden craving of organic food I'm having…"

"It must be your bio-mechanical make-up…energon will only get you so far with you're organic half…" Airazor said with a laugh, picking up Nightwing who had just ran into the room, and sitting in front of Cheetor. "It's lucky that we have old Earth recipes that our ancestors got from their trips to Earth."

"It's lucky that you know how to prepare such meals." Cheetor said, eating another piece.

"I got lucky." Airazor said with a giggle.

"What's that…?" Nightwing asked, pointing at Cheetor's plate. "Can I have some?"

"No, Nightwing. You haven't been reformatted so you don't have an organic half. Eating this stuff can damage your systems…" Cheetor said with a shake of the head.

"Oh…" Nightwing rested his chin on the table as he watched Cheetor eat.

Cheetor chuckled and opened his arms and Nightwing giggled, running over and settling in his grip.

"Aw…don't you two look cute together." Airazor said with a giggle. "So…do you have to go in early again today?"

Cheetor nodded. "I can't have the others do all the work and me, the commander, do nothing, right?"

"I guess." Airazor said with a nodded. Then a dreamy look came to her face. "I can't wait till I can rejoin the team. But I have my own things to take care of." Airazor looked down at Darkwing, who was drinking from an energon cube. "Ah…where did…"

"The kid's taking after his dad." Cheetor said with a chuckle.

"Eh…? What do you mean?" Airazor tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"I didn't know it either, but when I became commander of the Maximals, I had looked up every member of the Axalon to log who we had missed and left back on Earth and I came across Skyhunter's file." Cheetor said, finishing his food and leaning back in his chair. "Apparently he was listed as an assassin."

"You're kidding…" Airazor said in astonishment. "He didn't seem like one to be an assassin…nor kill anyone."

"It's true. I asked the academy and they confirmed that he was trained as an assassin." Cheetor said with a nod.

"And…Nightwing?" Airazor asked, looking at the sparkling, who had gotten yet another energon cube.

Cheetor noticed her gaze and pointed to a nearby cabinet. Airazor looked and saw it was the one that she had kept all her stored energon cubes. The cabinet door was open and a couple of cubes were missing from the very top shelf.

"Eh…? I didn't even notice he left your lap." Airazor looked back at Nightwing who was happily drinking his third energon cube. "H-honey…don't drink so much…you'll get a stomach ache…"

"Aw….ok, mommy…" Nightwing said, setting the energon cube down.

Cheetor chuckled. "He's taking after his father's talents. Maybe we should send him to the academy. Many of the new assassins start at a fairly young age."

'No, the last thing I'm going to do is let my son participate in something so dangerous. Besides he's not even a lunar cycle old." (A/N: Now that I'm older and wiser(psh, as if) I have come to the conclusion that a lunar cycle is a month and a solar cycle's a year)

"I guess that's true." Cheetor said with a chuckle.

"Hey…daddy, what's an assassin…?" Nightwing asked, tugging on Cheetor's arm.

With that sentence, Airazor and Cheetor froze. Nightwing figured he must've said something wrong for he released Cheetor's arm, looking slightly fearful.

"I-I got to…get going now…" Cheetor said hesitantly, getting up and setting Nightwing down.

"R-right…" Airazor mumbled, as if she was in a trance.

Without another word, Cheetor headed for the door and let himself out.

"M-mommy?" Nightwing went up to where Airazor sat and placed his hands in her lap. "Did I say something wrong. Is it because I called him…daddy?"

Airazor felt a pang in her spark at Nightwing's words. It took all her concentration not to lose herself in front of Nightwing. "N-no…honey…you did nothing wrong…" Airazor said, forcing a smile. "Why don't you go and see if Aunt Lio's awake."

Nightwing smiled at the idea and nodded. "Ok mommy." Nightwing turned and went out the door to the room next door, Lio's and Tigatron's quarters.

As soon as Nightwing left, Airazor's smile vanished. The thought had never crossed her mind, but Nightwing's words had brought it into the light. Cheetor had visited them every single day, and had slept there one more than one occasion in the short time that they had been on Cybertron. Would doing such things, allowing Cheetor to be so close, insult Skyhunter's memory? Airazor placed her elbows onto the table and held her head. If she continued this, she may actually believe it…Not that she wouldn't mind…she did love Cheetor…but…not like that…right…? Airazor gave her head a shake. No…she had chosen Skyhunter…and hadn't even thought about Cheetor at the time, so that would mean that she had chosen Skyhunter hands down…right? Airazor let out a soft whimper. Nothing goods going to come out of this…not right away anyways…


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the VERY long delay...there has been lots of writers block...ADD...and school...before the you read the chapter(which I warn you might suck as it is...)...for all you flamers out there...I know my story sucks...I don't need you telling me and saying how bad my story idea is too...But I'm not against constructive criticism...that I invite...But seriously...I don't care if you think someone's acting out of character...or that my wording or choice of speech is crap...I know this is really late in saying but some people are not grasping the concept...this is not an Airazor-Tigatron pairing...this is not an Airazor-Cheetor pairing(though that was given some thought)...and there's no way in the nine rings of the all-spark forsaken inferno am I making Airazor an effing SLU-...no one said it...but I know it was implied...Sorry for those who actually like my story...I just wanted to make that point clear...

* * *

Chapter 16

"Thanks for coming, Airazor…"

"Not a problem…" Airazor followed Howl through a large building, build like a school. "How's Nightwing doing…?"

Howl looked at the datapad that she was carrying and scrolled through it. "Well…His marks are generally high…one of the top students…and his physicals are pretty good too. He seems to have a natural talent for sneaking around…can be kinda troublesome but it's never for anything serious…once you figure out his habit it's pretty easy to track him down…"

"Really? I never noticed…" Airazor looked generally surprised. "I mean I know he has a habit of raiding the energon cabinet at night…after you count up the number he eats in one day though, it adds up to a average sparkling his age so I guess there's nothing to be worried about…" Airazor shrugged. "But I mean I've been with him the most if not all the time…I never really noticed him sneaking off cause when ever I look he's always right next to me…" It was a tough decision to make, whether or not to send Nightwing to the Assassin's academy but in the end it was Nightwing's interest in the subject that won her over. Yet she was still concerned with his well being so she had asked Howl, who happened to have became an instructor at the academy, to keep an optic on him.

"Well…that's not the issue though…the problem is he's been getting into fights with the other kids…" Howl said grimly as they reached a door. Looking through the window, Airazor could see a giant gym like arena with about fifty or so sparklings of all ages there.

"Fights? Nightwing? How much damage can he do…? He's barely two lunar cycle old…" Airazor said as she spotted Nightwing in the middle of the gym, soaring around and holding onto a training sword and fending off an older student's strikes with his own scythe.

"You'd be surprised…" Howl said, bitterly as the older student managed to disarm Nightwing, making Nightwing fall back and land on his butt. "Until they're of age, most sparklings don't get their alt. until they get a job…then from there deciding on an alternate form…but Nightwing already has his…and what's more…he's been outfitted with armaments already…" They continued to watch as the older student stood over Nightwing, who was still sitting, and started taunting him. However, even though the student looked like he thought he won, the crowd around them seemed like they knew better…

"What?! Isn't that dangerous?! I mean what if he hurts himself?!" Airazor exclaimed in shock. Nightwing sat there, watching the student taunt him, until the student turn away, trying to get the crowd to laugh with him. No sooner had he turned around, the student found his own weapon getting kicked out of his hands. The student turned in fury but froze immediately when he found a long, sharp blade placed to his throat. Nightwing was right underneath him, the sword pointed expertly at the student's neck.

"Hurting himself is not a problem. Somehow he already knows how to use all the armaments like an expert…always in full control…it's scary to see a sparkling with that much skill…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" Airazor mused as they watched Nightwing made his sword retract into a single feather and he placed it into his wing.

"I'm not…unless one of the other sparklings decide to push his buttons…" Howl turned to Airazor. "No…the reason I called you out here was to ask you if we couldn't do some tests on Nightwing…"

"Why? Because he shows exemplary weapon skills…?"

Howl sighed. "Well…That's what prompted us to start investigating it...his actions…his style…we checked the records…it's exactly the same as Skyhunter's…"

"So? Like father like son right?" Airazor said with a shrug.

"That would seem the case…but Nightwing has no father to mimic…"

"So…what are you saying?" Airazor asked, very confused. In the corner of her optic she saw Nightwing being scolded by the teacher and sent to the wash racks, where, after a moment, a small femme looking slightly younger than Nightwing ran after him.

"You told me, Lio, Depthcharge, and Cheetor about the night Nightwing came to be…and Cheetor and Depthcharge asked Rattrap to look into it." Howl said, also watching the two sparklings walk. "In short….we think that Nightwing's channeling some of Skyhunter's past self…"

"Ok…" Airazor could somewhat understand that. She knew that Nightwing wasn't just Skyhunter's son, but a reincarnation of Skyhunter himself.

Howl shook her head, seeing Airazor not understanding the point to it all. "We think we can revive Skyhunter…"

Airazor's spark skipped a pulse…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Aunty…why am I here?" Skyhunter looked up into a one way mirror where he knew Howl, Lio, Rattrap and other mechs and femmes stood.

"Just a routine check-up, hun…" Lio said through an intercom.

"You have at least two extra scanners here…" Nightwing pointed out.

"Kid's too smart for his own good…" Rattrap muttered, earning a smack on his head by Lio.

"We're just checking something out, Nightwing…that's all." Howl said, taking the mic from Lio.

"Does it have something to do with daddy?"

The three looked at each other. "Did you hack into the data files here?"

"………….no….."

"Kid's learning hacking too…if he gets any more professional…we might have some trouble…" Rattrap said, placing a hand on the mic so that Nightwing couldn't hear. "Having a kid as young as him with the skills of a professional assassin…he'll be targeted but so many people and so many agencies…plus we still have Tarantulas lurking around somewhere…"

"He's been too quiet…he has to be up to something…" Howl muttered.

"Aunty…" Nightwing's voice came floating through the speaker.

Lio took Rattrap's hand off of the mic. "Yes, hun?"

"I'm getting bored and the scanners have stopped…can I go now….?" Nightwing asked, staring a little to Lio's left, not knowing where any of them were standing.

Lio looked at one of the technicians, who nodded. "Sure hun…you're good to go. But if you pick a fight with another student again…"

"But they start it…" Nightwing complained as he hopped down from the table and scampered off out of the room.

Lio sighed and went to the technician. "So what have we got…?"

"Well…the kid's giving no signs of abnormalities…but the processor scan shows memories of things that a sparkling like him would never have…"

"So you're saying that Nightwing is somehow gaining memories of Skyhunter?" Howl asked.

"That's the only conclusion we can come up with...and with the extreme similarity between Nightwing and Skyhunter…if we don't do something soon…if the memories keep coming…in the end…he will become Skyhunter…and Nightwing will be gone…"

"So in otherwords…if we don't somehow stop the memories from coming…we'll lose the kid…and gain a professional assassin…any rational person would choose the latter."

"Rattrap! Consider what Airazor will go through losing her son…and the fact that Skyhunter will be a sparkling again…we have to find a way to stop the process from continuing…" Lio scowled.

Howl nodded. "We'll have technicians working around the clock on finding a solution…don't worry, Lio…" Howl placed a hand on Lio's shoulder. "Nightwing will be fine…and Airazor will get her lover back…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nightwing sat on the roof of the academy's tallest tower, looking out into the night sky. He sighed heavily and looked out across the city. The adults acted like nothing was wrong, but Nightwing knew better. He was dying…or a better word would be disappearing, and he could feel it too. He could feel the memories flooding into his mind, memories that most would go insane with. With the memories he was seeing, it was hard to believe that the cold hearted assassin he could feel himself becoming was the same, kind mech his mother was always telling him about. The trauma that Skyhunter had experienced in his life as an assassin, it was a wonder that Lio wasn't affected in the same way. Just from the few memories that Nightwing received, the feeling of having all of your friends killed before your eyes…finding the one that you trusted the most had betrayed you…it was overwhelming, and if Nightwing hadn't started receiving some of his father's personality to keep going even though everything seemed bad…he'd probably wouldn't be able to handle it all…

Nightwing sighed and laid back on the roof as a small femme climbed up to where he was.

"Nightwing…?"

Nightwing looked around and saw the femme. "Oh…hey, Macha…"

Macha was a small femme, even if she was still considered young. "You're always up here…why…?"

Nightwing shrugged as Macha sat next to him. "I dunno…I always liked the dark and silent…though it doesn't mean I hate company either." Nightwing smiled at Macha.

Macha gave a small giggle.

Nightwing looked Macha up and down. Macha was, as mentioned before, a small femme, even for a sparkling at her age. The top of her head barely reached Nightwing's optics. She had a thin, graceful look about her, but Nightwing knew that Macha could most likely be the clumsiest person around. She also happened to be Nightwings closest friend.

Macha sighed and Nightwing looked at her. "What is it?"

"Something's happening to you…isn't there…?" Macha held her knee's to her chest.

"Nothing escapes you…" Nightwing said, hanging his head.

"I may be failing espionage and assassination…but hacking into military information is something that I can do…" Macha said, placing a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"I don't exactly know what's been going on, Macha…" Nightwing admitted. "I've been getting these memories that I know aren't mine…If anything…I think they're my dad's…"

"But…How's that possible…?"Macha tilted her head to the side to emphasize her confusion.

"I don't know…but it's been happening…and I think those memories are starting to affect me…"

Macha pulled Nightwing into a tight hug. "I'm sure you'll figure this out…and while you do…I'll always be by your side…"

Nightwing smiled and hugged Macha back. "Thanks, Macha…"

Macha smiled and rested her head on Nightwing's shoulder, when a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Aw…how cute…young love…" The two sparklings whirled around and saw a giant techno organic spider looming over them.

Before they could react, the spider shot them both with its web, tying them up and silencing them.

Tarantulas chuckled as he picked up the bound sparklings. "Perfect…it's always healthy to get an extra…just incase something goes awry…experiments can be rather…messy…"

Both sparklings' optics widened and started to stuggle harder than before.

Tarantulas gave a gleeful cackle and leapt of the building and ran from the site.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Airazor screeched, pounding her fists on a table.

"Airazor…please calm down…!" Hopper said. "We're trying the best we can!"

"TRY HARDER!" Airazor continued to shout until a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked back to see the owner of the hand was a mech, who was holding another femme in his arm.

"They're trying the best they can…Macha and your son will be alright…they're tough kids…" The mech sad in a soothing tone as his bondmate held on to his chest tightly, silent tears running down her face at the prospect of losing her daughter.

"Don't worry, Airazor…we've got everyone looking for them…we'll find who ever kidnapped them and make sure they get what they deserve…" Cheetor said, walking down to them from where he stood, overlooking the search procedure.

Airazor growled dangerously. "I'm going out to look for them again…And when I find out who took them…" Airazor stormed out of the room.

Macha's father spoke up. "I'll go look too…your recon team could use an extra tracker…"

Cheetor nodded. "Thank you…"

Macha's mother hugged her bondmate. "Be careful, Shadowfang…"

The werewolf like mech nodded and kissed the tigress. "Don't worry, Snowkit…I will…and I'll bring Macha back too…"

Snowkit smiled and nodded and Shadowfang ran out after Airazor.

"Good luck…" Snowkit said softly as the others behind her got back to trying to find the sparklings.

* * *

"We're running out of time…we don't need these kind of interruptions right now…" Howl growled as Shadowfang caught up with her team and told her he was to be joining them.

"Look, I know I'm not in service right now but I want to help." Shadowfang said. "Please, I have military experience. Besides this is MY daughter we're talking about"

"I know…and I'm sorry…you came in at the wrong time…I was ranting before and you got caught up…The sparkling Nightwing has a serious condition about him that if we don't treat soon w-"

"Ma'am…" A femme spoke up, braking Howl's rant.

"Sorry…We should get going…" Shadowfang nodded and followed Howl and her team into the underground.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the wait people...I blame college...and my short attention span... I know this is a short little chapter...but it gives some food for thought...

* * *

Chapter 19

"Sir…I must get this out…"

Cheetor acknowledged the mech, though didn't look at him. "Go ahead…"

The fighter plane sighed. "Sir, it's already been a whole lunar cycle since we started looking for those sparklings… We haven't found any clue as to where they might be. Our objective should be trying to fine the missing Predacons like Tarantulas, not missing sparkings."

"So you expect me to just leave them out there to die?!" Cheetor spun around to face the fighter.

The fighter plane, however, didn't so much as flinch. "Sir, with all due respect, the sparklings are most likely dead by now. There's been no ransom or any call in pertaining to the captured sparklings, meaning they were meant to be under permanent custody of who ever kidnapped them. If we haven't found them now…what's to say they're still around?"

"You don't understand what it's like to lose a sparkling do you?" Cheetor growled.

"On the contrary sir…" The fighter plane's expression never wavered as he spoke. "While you and Optimus' team went out to search for energon along with Megatron's, the Predacons here remained active, terrorizing the cities, and destroy property and lives. My daughter was among those kidnapped and killed during one of the terrorist campaigns… this would've been the day celebrating the tenth solar cycle since her activation…"

Cheetor was completely taken aback. He had not expected someone to go about so calmly over losing a loved one. Or maybe he was simply right in saying it was time to give up. Cheetor sighed, but before he could make a final decision, a femme called out from one of the stations around the room.

"Sir, we're getting an urgent message from Lieutenant Howl."

"Put her through." Cheetor said quickly, turning to face the main screen as Howl's face appeared on it. "Howl, what did you find?"

"We don't know, but it's a hidden door in one of the underground passes that Nightscream had found a while ago."

"Do you know where it leads?"

"No sir, we're just about to open it." Someone in the background yelled "Clear!" and there was a small explosion and a loud thud as the door fell off its hinges. "Ok, we're through."

"Let me see…" Howl switched the transmitter to her optics, letting the rest of command see what she saw.

"It seems like the classic long, dark tunnel…" Howl muttered, peering into the tunnel. "You two…check it out…" Howl's hand was seen pointing at the two front most mechs and they nodded and headed into the tunnel. After a couple seconds, there was a loud yell, the sound of blasters firing, and then…silence. "Hey! What's going on in there?!" The only reply she got was the sound of footsteps slowly approaching them. "Everyone stay on guard…" Howl ordered.

As the footsteps grew closer, and everyone's hands tightened on their blasters, aiming it at the doorway to be ready to shoot who ever stepped through. Then, Howl's optics widened when the person started to come into view.

"S-Sky-"

Before Howl could finish, the winged mech flew towards them, his wings catching two of the mechs by the throat and knocking them out. He did a barrel-roll and razor-sharp feathers flew out, hitting the rest of the team, and caught Howl's head with a hand, covering her optics, cutting off visual in the command center.

"Howl!" Cheetor shouted. "Howl! Are you ok?!"

The voice that replied though wasn't Howl's, but a mech's. "You can't hide her from me…I will find her…and she will be mine…"

There was a slashing sound and a scream before the transmission was cut.

"Howl!"

"The transmission has been cut, sir."

Cheetor growled and pounded his fist on the console in front of him. "Get all search teams to Howl's last coordinates now! Tell them to be on their guard."

"Got it, commander."

"Wait…" Cheetor said quickly, making the mech look back up at him in question. "Get Airazor back to command pronto…I have a really bad feeling about this…"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You can't hide her from me…I will find her…and she will be mine…"

"Is this some sort of sick joke…?" Airazor was trying her best not to strike the mech that had played back the recording. "You expect me to believe that _he_ was somehow involved with this?"

"Airazor, you heard it yourself! The vocal recognition system confirms an exact match." Cheetor argued. "There was no trace of masking or imitations…"

"I know this is hard for you to believe, Airazor…but you have to face the facts…" Blackarachnia said.

"There are no facts besides this being fake!" Airazor screamed.

"So you're saying Howl and her team was attacked by a figment of their imagination?"

"SKYHUNTER IS DEAD!!" Airazor screeched, making everyone fall silent and stare at her. Tears welled up in her optics and she shut them tight, fists clenched, and head turned away. "…H-he's dead…i-it couldn't have been him…" She glared at them all. "And I'll prove it too!" She started off but Blackarachnia grabbed her arm. "Don't try and stop me…!"

Blackarachnia was silent for a moment before she held out a vial of green liquid. "Get even a drop on him…we'll know who he really is…"

Airazor looked at the vial and smiled. "Why thank you…" She transformed into her vehicular form, a jet, and took off. With the vial, she was sure that using it would prove that the mech who had attacked Howl wasn't Skyhunter.

Airazor landed at the entrance to the tunnel where they had found Howl and transformed, walking into the tunnel. She reached the doorway that the attack had happened and peered into it. The place seemed deserted and she walked in. However the moment she stepped through the threshold, there was a flap of wings and a hand flew out from the darkness, caught Airazor by the throat, and forced her against the wall. She gagged as her feet desperately tried to find the ground. She reached into subspace and grabbed the vial and smashed it against his head, making him drop her at once.

Airazor fell to the ground and rubbed her throat. She looked up at the mech clutching his head, the liquid seeming to be absorbed by his body. Her optics widened in shock as the mech's appearance settled in her mind. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"S-Skyhunter…?!"

The mech looked up at Airazor, his optics, which were once red, now green, indicating the vial's influence. "A-Airazor?! I-is that you?!" He looked at his hands. "H-how is this possible?"

Without answering or knowing an answer herself, Airazor threw herself at Skyhunter and kissing him deeply, which Skyhunter, startled at first, eventually returned with equal intensity.

When Airazor pulled away, she buried her face in his shoulder. "I thought I lost you forever…" She started to cry, clinging to Skyhunter as if he would leave her again if she let go.

"I thought I was gone forever…" Skyhunter said, quietly. "How was I brought back?"

Airazor looked up and shook her head. "I don't know…We were looking for Nightwing…and Howl stumbled onto that hallway…" Airazor pointed behind Skyhunter at the doorway that he had been guarding. "We found you there, attacking who ever went in…"

"W-what happened to him?" Skyhunter asked, nervously.

Airazor accepted his knowledge of Nightwing's existence and shook her head again. "We don't know…he and another sparkling were taken about a lunar cycle ago…There had been no demands or anything…"

"And you haven't been able to find him?" Skyhunter asked, sounding worried.

"We looked in every corner of Cybertron…except…" Airazor looked behind Skyhunter, who looked over his shoulder, at the doorway. "Howl only found it not too long ago…"

"Still doesn't explain how I was brought back…" Skyhunter said, turning back to Airazor.

"I don't know…" Airazor said, shaking her head yet again. "Nightwing had somehow started to receive your memories…so we figured, somehow, you were coming back…being reborn in Nightwing. Before we could test enough, someone kidnapped him and the other sparkling."

"Well one way or another…somehow a spark should have been created to house me…" Skyhunter opened his spark chamber and his voice trailed off.

His spark seemed like any other spark. However, there was something that looked like a four legged starfish wrapped around it.

"W-what is that?!" Airazor cried out in shock.

"I don't know…but I can only guess that that's what's making me attack people…"

"We need to get that off!" Airazor quickly, but carefully, reached in and tried to pull on the starfish, making Skyhunter cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Airazor cried and let go.

There was a beep and Airazor jumped. She opened up her comm-link. "Airazor here…what is it?"

"It's me, Airazor…" Cheetor's voice floated though. "What did you find?"

"I found him…you all were right…it is him…But that aside. We have a clear shot into the passage. Maybe now we can get an investigation squad in there."

"You're right…ok…I'll send a team right away…"

"Thanks, Cheetor…And…can you send a recovery team…? And possibly Blackarachnia…That thing she gave me…I'm not sure how long that lasts…there may be a need for more…"

"Of course…Cheetor out." The comm-link was turned off.

Skyhunter closed his spark chamber and sat down to wait. Airazor crawled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you so much…I've thought about you…every day…" Airazor wrapped her arms around Skyhunter's chest, avoiding his wings.

"I'll always be yours…" Skyhunter smiled and stroked her cheek. "Always…"

'You can't hide her from me…I will find her…and she will be mine…' The recording floated back into Airazor's mind.

"I know…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You understand right? We have to strap you down…"

Skyhunter gave Blackarachnia a smile and nodded. "Of course…"

Blackarachnia flashed him a smile of her own before she and Lio both started getting ready to try and find some way to keep Skyhunter from losing control again. Currently he was under the influence of the chemical that Blackarachnia continued to apply to him, so for the moment, he was still sane. Lio moved closer to where Skyhunter laid, attempting to strap his arm to the table.

"Lio…" Skyhunter suddenly said, making her jump.

"Y-yes?" Lio looked down at Skyhunter, who looked back at her sternly. Lio's shoulders seemed to sag. "Y-you remember don't you…?"

Skyhunter nodded. "I thought I told you that you were not to join the Axlon…"

"Sky, I'm not a sparkling anymore…! I can take care of myself…!" Lio huffed.

"And you're still my little sister…!" Skyhunter growled.

"That doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"After mom and dad passed away I was placed in charge of you so technically I can!"

"But-!"

Before Lio could retort, Skyhunter pulled her down on top of him, holding her in a one armed hug. "Whether or not the Axlon would've made it back to Cybertron was still uncertain…mom and dad would've never forgiven me if I were to put you in that kind of situation…I know you wanted to help the war…but I just wish you'd listen to me…"

Lio felt herself fall into the arms that were always there to comfort her whenever she was bothered. She snuggled into her brother's arms. "I know…but I know how to take care of myself…besides…" She smiled. "Aren't I the one taking care of you right now?"

Skyhunter faltered trying to find a comeback.

Lio smirked before strapping Skyhunter's arm down. She kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his audio. "You're not going to lose me…I'll just keep being the annoying sister that finds some way in coming back to bug you…"

Skyhunter smiled.

Lio smiled too and turned to Blackarachnia. "Alright, we're ready to go."

Blackarachnia nodded and made for the door. "I'll go get the others then…"

Lio and Skyhunter watched her go and suddenly Lio clapped a hand to her forehead. "Slag, I forgot something." She turned to Skyhunter. "I'll be right back, tell Blackarachinia if she gets back before me to go ahead and start.

Skyhunter nodded and Lio left.

Not long after Lio left however, Skyhunter started to lightheaded. The lights above him started to sway in and out of sight. Slowly he had the sensation of falling, deeper and deeper into his own mind. He was starting to feel very sleepy and his optics were on the verge of going off-line. He tried to reach up to rub his optics but he found that his arm was still strapped down. Instead of remembering that Lio had tied him down Skyhunter felt irritated and pulled again. He continued to pull until the strap had given way and was ripped from the table. That seemed to sap the last of his strength though and his now free arm just laid at his side. It felt nice, actually, to be falling asleep, like he hadn't gone into recharge for a long while. The last conscious thought that Skyhunter could remember having, was how nice it would be to have a chance to once again sleep with his lover…

Lio walked back into the room, grumbling to herself about something dealing with trainees to find the room empty.

"Sky…?" Lio looked around and didn't see anyone around. She moved towards the table Skyhunter was supposed to be one and saw the restraints that were supposed to hold him down were torn from the table. "Impossible…" She sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Back in the underground tunnel, a team had started investigating, now that Skyhunter no longer guarded the place.

"Alright everyone…movement on 4's…radio silent…" Depth Charge said to the others behind him. He looked practically at Nightscream. "You can count right?"

"Sir, yes, sir…" Nightscream said with a deadpanned look.

"Alright…move in pairs…Nightscream and Botanica, will move first, if any of you sense anything in the air or ground give a signal. Tigertron and Airazor go next, Airazor relay the signal to the pair behind and Tigertron act as her support along with a second set of audios. Hopper and I will act as immediate support."

"Roger!"

After Depth Charge gave the signal, Botanica and Nightscream both ran into the tunnel, Botanica practically diving into the ground and Nightscream flying into the air. After 4 seconds, Airazor and Tigertron followed.

Airazor and Tigertron followed at a distance, stopping at intervals and making sure to keep Nightscream and the mound that was Botanica underground in sight.

"Why is Botanica with is? She's not exactly combat heavy…" Airazor whispered as Tigertron and her both came to a stop.

Tigertron looked behind them to see Hopper and Depthcharge stop behind a turn in the tunnel and ahead to see Nightscream peering further into the tunnel.

"We don't know what we're up against…" Tigertron said, starting forward and Airazor followed. "We need her ability to feel the ground to see ahead. Same reason for Nightscream."

Airazor sighed as they came to another stop. "I really hope we find Nightwing and Macha…"

Tigertron placed a hand on Airazor's shoulder. "Don't worry…I'll find them."

"It's been a lunar cycle already…" Airazor looked downcast.

Tigertron was about to comfort her when Airazor gasped, pointing ahead. Nightscream had stopped out of time as did Botanica. Both of them held out a hand behind them, signaling that something was ahead. Tigertron flashed the same sign behind to Hopper and Depth Charge, causing them to stop as well.

"What…?" Airazor strained her optics to try and see into the darkness. There was something massive, lying on the ground. The darkness made it hard to distinguish what was there. Squinting made the object come into view, but the moment her optics managed to process what the mass was, she wished that she was never brought on this mission. Airazor fell to her knees, instantly feeling nauseous.

"A-Airazor?! What's wrong?!" Tigertron said in a surprised whisper. His beast did not provide him with a well enough eye sight to see what the mass was.

Airazor covered her optics and shook her head violently as Depth Charge and Hopper came running up to them.

"What happened?" Depth Charge asked.

"B-bodies…" Airazor stammered.

"Bodies?! Are you sure?!" Tigertron exclaimed.

Airazor felt her body shake as she peered though her fingers to look one more time. She was certain, it was a group of bodies laying on the floor. She started forward and moved up to where Nightscream and Botanica stood, both too stunned to move.

Several glints on the bodies and specks of light that were placed even further down the hall made it just barely in her field of vision. Quickstrike, Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Inferno, and even the newest Predecon Wild laid on the ground, notably taken out of commission, permanently. All were heavily beaten and almost all of them missing one limb or another and at this distance, it was apparent that each had a thin hole in the center of their chest, running though their backs.

Upon a closer look however, Airazor saw that there was one more figure, sitting huddled in the middle of all the bodies. Hugging its legs, the figure looked up slowly and his optics looked onto Airazor's. Even in dark, with all the bodies obscuring the figure's looks, and being completely doused in energon, Airazor's optics widened in horror when she recognized the energon covered figure. They stared into each other's optics for what seemed like forever. Then, the small figure spoke.

"Mommy…? Is that you…?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"N-Nightwing?!" Airazor whispered, her voice sounding slightly hysterical. "What happened to you…?!"

The energon soaked sparkling merely shrugged. "Nothing really…they were just bothering me…that's all…"

"T-that's all?! Nightwing…you…did you…?"

"Kill them?" Nightwing asked, unfazed by the thought. "Yeah…they wouldn't leave me alone…so I decided to silence them…permanently…"

"W-why?! Why would you do something like that?!"

Nightwing shrugged again. "Tarantulas didn't mind…he seemed happy that I did it…"

"Tarantulas?!" Depth Charge moved forward. "Do you know where he is?!"

"Yeah," Nightwing said immediately. "He's down here…" Nightwing pointed at the tunnel behind him with a jerk of his thumb.

"What about Macha? Is she ok?" Botanica asked.

"Macha? She's fine…Tarantulas keeps us both healthy…"

"Why don't you just come home then…?" Airazor pleaded, moving forward but Depth Charge caught her arm and pulled her back rather roughly.

The action seemed to trigger something in Nightwing. "Don't touch mommy!" He screeched.

Everyone flinched and looked at Nightwing, who had gotten to his feet. Sensing the bloodlust, Depth Charge took out his sword and stood in front of Airazor.

"No…! Don't hurt him!" Airazor said quickly, running forward, but Nightscream moved in front of her and held her back.

"You can't! We don't know what he's capable of and what he might d-" Nightscream was cut off as the sound breaking metal reached his ears.

Depth Charged blinked and was surprised to see Nightwing not in front of him anymore. He looked behind him and saw Nightwing in between him and Nightscream, Nightwing's sword set in Nightscream's back, piercing though the other side. Nightscream looked back slowly and saw Nightwing standing there and then at his own stomach, where Nightwing's sword was sticking out.

"Don't…touch…mommy…!" Nightwing growled, twisting the sword in Nightscream's stomach.

"N-Nightscream…?!" Airazor said nervously, seeing as Nightscream had not reacted.

As Airazor looked into Nightscream's face, she saw his eyes roll back into his head as he crumpled to the floor.

There was a yell of fury and Hopper leapt up, his lance in his hand, which he thrust at Nightwing. Nightwing looked up and held out his sword, so that the tip of his sword met the tip of Hopper's lance. Hopper looked on in surprise, for no matter how hard he pushed his lance wouldn't move. Nightwing twisted around, letting Hopper's weight cause him to fall forward, and slashed upwards as Hopper stumbled past him, cutting his arm off at the elbow. Hopper howled in pain as he clutched at his arm. Nightwing swung his sword again, slashing Hopper across the chest and knocking him into the cave wall.

Tigatron raised his rifle and shot at Nightwing a couple times as did Depth Charge. They had hoped that shooting him on each side, at least one of them would it. Nightwing, however, reached for a feather on his wing and pulled it out, letting it grow into a second sword. He then spun around, deflecting each shot. Nightwing then crossed his arms across his chest, letting the swords retract back into feathers, in addition to pulling two more out with each hand, and then hurled them at Tigatron and Depth Charge. The feather thrown at Tigatron impaled itself into Tigatron's wrist and shoulder, causing him to drop his rifle. Depthcharge, however, managed to deflect the feather with his sword.

Botanica stretched her arms out and vines burst from the cave ground, walls, and ceiling, wrapping themselves around Nightwing's body, pinning his arms and wings to his body and his legs together.

Nightwing started to struggle. "Let me go!!" Tigatron walked up to Airazor to help her up. "Don't touch her!!"

Tigatron ignored Nightwing and helped Airazor up.

"You guys go on ahead…I'll hold him here…" Botanica said calmly, arms still outstretched and pointing at Nightwing.

"But what about Nightscream and Hopper?" Tigatron asked, looking at the two of them, Hopper having fallen unconscious too.

"Leave them to me…"

They all looked around to see Macha's parents, Shadowfang and Snowkit, walking towards them.

"I'm a field medic…" Snowkit said. "Or at least I was one…I can help them…"

"She can take a look at you too…" Shadowfang said to Tigatron. "I'll take your place…"

"Thank you…" Tigatron said.

"We should get going…according to Nightwing, Tarantulas and Macha are just up ahead…" Depth Charge said, jerking his head down the cave.

Shadowfang nodded but Airazor walked up to her bound and struggling son.

"Nightwing…" Airazor said, in some what of a trance.

"M-mommy?" Nightwing asked, ceasing his struggling.

"Y-you be a good boy now…I'll be right back…don't cause the adults and trouble, now ok…?"

Nightwing looked at his mother for a moment, as if considering, before giving her a small but definite nod.

Airazor smiled a little and floated up to kiss him on the forehead. With that, she flew past him and joined Depth Charge and Shadowfang.

"Mommy wait!" Nightwing shouted suddenly, twisting around trying to see Airazor.

"Yes, Nightwing?" Airazor asked, still in that trance-like motherly tone.

"C-come back soon…" Nightwing called out, as if he was forcing it out before he could rethink.

Airazor gave him a wide smile. "Of course I will…I promise."

* * *

Kinda short, but I felt that his is a good place to cut it, builds suspense. And it was pretty action filled, so, it's my way of coping for a short chapter. Hope you like it!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Airazor, Depth Charge, and Shadowfang ran along the hall, watching the walls, floor, and ceiling slowly transition from earth and rocks to smooth metal.

"We must be getting closer…this must be Tarantulas' lab." Depth Charge commented.

"That means that slagging Pred must be ahead…" Shadowfang snarled.

"Maybe now…we can put an end to this…" Airazor said, rather quietly.

Depth Charge started to slow down as the hallway was blocked off by a sealed doorway and turned to Airazor, who also stopped with Shadowfang behind her. "Airazor…Shadowfang…whatever's happened to you children will be undone, I assure you…"

Airazor smiled slightly. "That's not like you…usually you'd be telling us to "stay on guard" or some other uptight advice."

Depth Charge gave her a small smile. "I can understand when it's the time to give some comfort rather than combat orders…"

Shadowfang walked up to the doors behind Depth Charge and gave it a push. It swung open surprisingly easily and the three of them walked in. They entered an enormous room, filled with computers, tables with datapads and vials with various liquids spread across the surface, and half finished machinery. Off to the side, however, was a large cage and inside sat Macha, her back against the wall and scrolling through a datapad in her hands.

"Macha!" Shadowfang ran up to the cage, his shout making his daughter look up.

"Daddy!" Macha set her datapad down and ran to the edge of the cage, reaching though to give her father a hug.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Shadowfang asked, looking at his daughter at arms length.

Macha shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"Where's Tarantulas?" Depth Charge asked, also approaching the cage.

"He went out for a little, said he had to go pick something up…" Macha answered, as if she was telling them he went out to buy some groceries.

"Then let's get you out of here…" Airazor said, hurrying over to the cage door and pulled at it. It swung open with ease and the three adults blinked in confusion.

"It wasn't locked…" Macha mumbled, picking up her datapad and walking out of the cage.

"What…? It wasn't locked…?" Shadowfang looked dumbfounded. "Then…why didn't you run away…?"

Macha shrugged. "I wanted to stay with Nightwing for a while…Tarantulas said he could cure him…"

"But Macha…Nightwing was never sick…" Airazor tried to reason.

Macha shook her head. "Yes he was…he said so himself. And I saw it too, he started to change…get colder and less like himself everyday, until he asked Tarantulas to help him."

"This doesn't make any sense…" Depth Charge said. "Why did he even capture you two in the first place?"

"To get what was changing Nightwing apparently…" Macha said, placing her datapad on the closest table.

"You mean Skyhunter's spirit?" Depth Charge asked.

Macha nodded. "I guess that's what you could call it…but the process is still in progress so we decided to stay until it was done. Parts of Skyhunter are still entering through Nightwing and Tarantulas is taking it out bit by bit."

"What does he want with Skyhunter's spirit?" Shadowfang asked.

"To create the perfect subordinate…" A voice said behind them all.

They all jumped and spun around to see Tarantulas standing there, his blaster pointed at the three.

Macha somewhat skipped over to Tarantulas. "I finished locating those parts you wanted…you were right…the warehouse won't be easy to enter…seven security check points, all of which require a separate code or type of varification. You're not getting in without the correct id codes and what not…"

"You had her hack into military databanks?!"

Tarantulas gave Depth Charge a shrug. "What can I say? She has a knack for these things…" He looked at Macha. "I suppose you got a way in there…?"

"Of course…it's all in there…" Macha pointed at the datapad she was just working with, which sat on the table behind Airazor, Depth Charge, and Shadowfang.

The three of them looked back and tried to snatch it up before Tarantulas did anything only to find a foot stepping firmly on top of it. They looked up to find Skyhunter standing there, his foot on top of the datapad.

"Sky?!" Airazor cried in shock as he bent down and picked up the datapad.

Skyhunter didn't respond to Airazor, however, and simply walked past them to Tarantulas.

"Thank you so much, my reliable underling…much more useful than those failures your son took care of…" Tarantulas said.

Skyhunter made no reaction, merely stood there looking blankly at Tarantulas.

"Skyhunter! Listen to me!" Airazor shouted. "Don't do this! You can't work for Tarantulas!"

Skyhunter's audio's twitched ever so slightly but otherwise he made no movements what so ever.

"Enough of this…!" Depth Charge growled and looked at Shadowfang. "Let's go!"

Shadowfang nodded and he and Depth Charge charged at Tarantulas, Skyhunter, and Macha.

Tarantulas sighed and clicked his fingers, causing Skyhunter to immediately face those that were coming right at them. Skyhunter flew forward, arms outstretched and catching both Depth Charge and Shadowfang in the stomach with his arms. The both of them were knocked back, staggering and holding their stomachs. Airazor flew forward but was shot back immediately by Tarantulas' blaster.

"I don't think so…" Tarantulas said. "If you keep acting foolish I might not be able to fulfill my promise to the sparklings that their parents would be spared."

Airazor got to her feet. "Skyhunter, don't listen to him! You have to fight his control! I know you can hear me!"

Tarantulas laughed at the seemingly useless effort. "Don't waste your breathe, even if he could hear you he wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He clicked his fingers and Skyhunter opened his spark chamber, revealing his spark and the starfish like entity wrapped around it. "I believe you've already met my newest Shell Program; irremovable, irreversible, and gives me full control over the host."

Airazor ignored Tarantulas. "Skyhunter, please! Listen to me! Fight him, I know you can!"

Tarantulas gave an impatient sigh. "You know what to do…" He said, clicking his fingers again.

Skyhunter closed his spark chamber and reached up to his wing for a feather, pulling it out and making it extend into a sword.

"The other ones still had their personalities and their faults to them…or maybe that just shows the incompetence of Predacon underlings…" Tarantulas continued, as Skyhunter started towards Airazor.

"Sky…please…" Airazor whimpered, watching Skyhunter approach her.

Depth Charge quickly got in front of Airazor and fired several shots from his chest at Skyhunter, who deflected them with ease. "Get your head together, Airazor! Don't just stand there frozen like that!"

"But, what can I do…?! I can't fight him…!" Airazor watched helplessly as Shadowfang ran at Skyhunter, daggers withdrawn and slashed at Skyhunter.

"But you're the only one that can stop him!" Depth Charge shouted at her, pulling out his blaster and firing at Skyhunter.

"W-why me?"

"Last time the only thing that Skyhunter was after was you, even when he was supposedly under Tarantulas' control…Maybe you still have an effect on him…"

"But you just saw, nothing I say will get through to him!"

"You have to try!" Depth Charge ran forward and slashed at Skyhunter with his sword, and Skyhunter parried.

Airazor felt it was pointless trying to reason with Skyhunter, not when he was under the control of Tarantulas' Shell program. She turned to him and flew at him, grabbing him and forcing him against the closest wall.

"Let Sky, go!"

Tarantulas cackled. "What makes you think I can? The Shell programming is irreversible, not even I could undo it even if I wanted to!"

"But you must've had some sort of fail-safe! What if something went wrong with the program?!"

"I'd kill the subject…duh…" Tarantulas gave Airazor a shrug.

There was a yell and Airazor turned to see Depth Charge fall to his knees, a long slash across his chest. Shadowfang had been thrown behind a lab table and Macha was currently trying to wake him. Airazor shut her optics tightly, trying to decide what to do. She gave a frustrated cry and flew straight at Skyhunter, plowing into him and ramming him into the opposite wall before he could do anything.

"Skyhunter I know you're still in there! You have to wake up!" Airazor shouted. "You can fight it, you have before!"

"Though the obsession over you was kind of…awkward, to say the least…" Depth Charge mumbled.

Airazor snapped at him. "Now is not the time to grow a sense of humor!" She turned back to Skyhunter. "Fight it, Sky…just give me some sign that you're still in there…"

Tarantulas scoffed. "There's nothing you can do…to…" Tarantulas' voice trailed off as Skyhunter reached up to gently stroke Airazor's face. "What are you doing?! Take her down now!!"

"You can't control him…not when she's with her…" A voice said. Everyone turned to the door that Airazor, Depth Charge, and Shadowfang had come through to see Blackarachnia, Lio, and Silverbolt standing there.

"What are you talking about?!" Tarantulas growled. "My shell program is perfect. It gives me total control over any Transformer!"

"But Skyhunter goes beyond the idea of a Transformer…he's a spirit…" Lio walked over to Airazor and gently pried her hands from Skyhunter's shoulders. Skyhunter didn't move from his place, standing still and silent next to Airazor. "When a spirit isn't merged with the All-Spark, it means they have an attachment to the physical world. In Sky's case, it was Airazor. The thought of her kept him bound to this plane of existence, making her the root of his entire continued existence..."

"A little corny when you think of it but it's what happens," Blackarachina picked up after Lio fell silent. "You can't control a single, concentrated emotion like that, especially if you're basing it off of a normal living mind. His thoughts will leak out and his actions will become focused on the thought. As soon as you tried to take a bound spirit, your experiment failed."

"No! It was perfected! I didn't miss anything!" Tarantulas shouted. "Skyhunter, attack them now!!" Skyhunter looked down at Airazor but didn't move.

"It's over Tarantulas…please come quietly…" Silverbolt said, pointing his blaster at Tarantulas. "I do not wish to show these ladies my ugly side, but I will use force if necessary."

"Enough with the righteous knight routine, 'Bolt…we'll just kick his aft and be done with it." Blackarachnia pulled out her own blaster as Lio and Airazor did the same.

"Sky…would you like to help us out?" Airazor asked in a sweet voice.

Skyhunter didn't respond but opened his wings to their full extent and fired a volley of missiles as the others fired their blasters. Tarantulas was blasted off his feet and landed a good 20 feet behind where he was standing, laying there in stasis lock. As soon as Tarantulas was knocked out, Skyhunter's empty optics lit up and he staggered forward as he suddenly relaxed his tense posture and fell forward.

"Sky!" Airazor and Lio turned around just in time to catch Skyhunter before he hit the ground. Slumped over, the four-legged starfish like entity seemed to phase through Skyhunter's chest and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Airazor…Lio? Where am I…?" Skyhunter asked with a small groan.

Tears welled up in Airazor's optics as she hugged him tightly. "Where you belong…"


End file.
